Christmas with the Formans
by nannygirl
Summary: Tired of the hustle and bustle of the holidays and now that all of the kids are grown and doing their own thing for the holidays, Red Forman convinces his wife, Kitty, that they should book a cruise to beat the yuletide blues and just skip Christmas. However, the idea doesn't go over well with their friends, neighbors, and the misfits that populate their basement.
1. First Day of Christmas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own the movie Christmas with The Kranks or the book Skipping Christmas; both of which inspired the idea for this fic. I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hi everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have a new story for you, the first chapter of a new story that is. I know it's cutting it close to Christmas but I thought it would still be okay to start posting now instead of waiting till next year. And I have posts fics even closer to Christmas before lol. This fic is a little different, it's one that is mostly Red and Kitty, we will see other characters through out the story but for the most part the main characters will be Red and Kitty. And if you know me, you shouldn't be too surprised I finally decided to do a multichapter fic that stared the two of them. The fic is based off the movie Christmas with The Kranks, one of my personal favorite, you don't have to watch the movie to understand the story or read the book the movie is based off either. I really hope that you all enjoy this story, I'm really excited to be writing it but also kinda nervous because it is a story of mostly Red and Kitty and they don't have the biggest fanbase, so please if you are enjoying the story and wanting to read more let me know in a review! I'd love to hear from you, in fact if there's enough people interested I might do some quicker updates and attempt to post the whole fic close to Christmas. Thank you for stopping by to read, please review if you can, I hope you like, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 1, 1983_

 _5:37 P.M._

Kitty Forman was practically skipping her way down the basement steps, a bright smile on her face and a plate of fresh warm cookies in her hands.

"Okay, who's ready for some Christmas…No, no!" she stopped mid question and said instead when she saw the two occupants standing by the room's exit, dressed in their winter apparel. Her grin fell like a glass ornament slipping off a weak tree branch and the sad expression she wore on her face resembled the sad image of that broken decoration.

"I do not know what a 'Christmas No No' is but I shall take a yummy Christmas cookie!" Fez happily announced, from his seat on the old sofa before plucking a colorful cookie off the tray in Kitty's hands.

Neither Fez's words nor his actions were given any attention from Kitty. Her focus remained on the young couple who looked ready to leave her home, leave her celebration, and most importantly, leave her!

"It is the first day of Christmas," she said as if she didn't need to give this reminder. "And you two think you can just up and leave?"

Hyde stared back at his surrogate mother. He knew she enjoyed the holidays but this might have been going too far. "Mrs. Forman, it's the first day of December, not the first day of Christmas."

"It's practically the same thing!" Kitty replied, her curls shook with her head.

"She's right, Steven," Hyde's girlfriend nodded her confirmation. "It's not our fault the guy in the song says there's only twelve days of Christmas. December 1st is also an important date. December 1st means there are only twenty-four more shopping days till Christmas. It's the one time of the year that days are counted by shopping days, I love it!"

Hearing the young girls excited squeal, Kitty hoped that it might mean she could get Jackie to back her up and maybe help her out by keeping Steven from taking off to wherever he was trying to sneak off to. It was the First day of Christmas! It was a day for family.

"December 1st is also the day that we start decorating the house and bake Christmas cookies, watch Christmas movies, do all those nice Christmas-y things…because it's tradition, darn it!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Forman, I guess I forgot about the tradition," Hyde apologized even though he knew the tradition had been skipped over since the year Forman had gone to Africa. "Didn't even cross my mind when we made these plans."

Kitty was surprised that plans had actually been made and the pair weren't just trying to skip out on her decorating like she had imagined. It didn't mean she was now okay with them leaving and not participating in the tradition but she would be willing to at least hear them out.

"Well, these plans better be gosh darn good plans for you to be missing out on our December first traditions," Kitty said, her way of telling them she wanted to hear these so called plans.

Hyde glanced over at Jackie as if trying to gather courage from her, then looked back at the waiting Mrs. Forman, he drew in a breath. "We're goin' over to see W.B. and Angie. Figured since we didn't get to see 'em for Thanksgiving we'd go over now. Spend some time with 'em 'fore all the other commercialized holidays start up."

Jackie had been smiling and nodding her head along to her boyfriend's words but his comment about holidays being commercialized earned him a quick smack on the arm. Luckily Kitty didn't appear to have heard that comment but had clearly heard all of the rest.

"Ooohhh!" she cooed, taking one hand off her cookie plate and placing it over her heart. Her face looked like she was about to cry and Hyde really wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Oh, those are good plans! They are such good plans because you have such a _good_ heart, Steven. Why it is just the sweetest idea…"

"Is it sweet enough to make Steven's rich dad go out and buy us really good and really expensive presents for Christmas?" Jackie interrupted Kitty's gushing over the idea with an important question of her own.

Before Kitty could give her reply to Jackie, Hyde was sending an unamused look her way.

"Jackie…"

"What? Steven, this is the first time _in_ _years_ that I will know someone who can actually afford to get me the gifts that I really want for Christmas. _Years_ Steven," she tried to stress this as much as she could. "I am not letting this opportunity slip by me!"

Turning away from his girlfriend's pointed index finger, Hyde looked over at his surrogate mother. She looked less angry but sadder, disappointed—and Hyde hated disappointing the woman who thought so highly of him, who had done so much for him. "Mrs. Forman, I feel bad about forgetting this whole December 1st thing. I can hold off on seein' W.B…."

"No!" Two voices cut him off, one sounding more urgent than the other.

Hyde scowled at Jackie's wide-eyed panicked expression until it suddenly turned into a sweet happy grin.

"Steven, sweetie, you should go see your father," Kitty mustered up a smile that she hoped Steven would find reassuring. "He's your family and Christmas is a time to spend with family."

Swiftly Jackie nodded her head, "What Mrs. Forman said."

When Kitty noticed that the young many still looked torn, she continued on. "Go, honey. I'll be fine," she pressed while literally giving him a small press on his upper right arm. "I'm happy you have your own family members that you can be excited to visit."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Hyde found himself admitting as a smirk twitched onto his lips. "Only other relative I was ever excited about seein' was my Cousin Eddie on visitation days at the jail."

Kitty's eyes blinked rapidly as she took in this new revelation. "Well…this is certainly a step up from that!"

Though Hyde kept smirking and moved his head in a nod, Kitty had said the statement mostly for her own benefit; a way to remind herself that Steven had a much better and happier life now, with lots of people who cared about him and gave him all the love he deserved.

"We'll help you with the decorating and all that when we get back Sunday," Hyde touched her elbow as he made this promise.

 _He is such a good boy_ , Kitty thought as she smiled up at him. "Okay, I'd…Sunday?" her smile had sunken into a deep frown. "What happened to Friday and Saturday?"

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other, exchanging looks, and silently arguing over who's turn it was to break bad news to Mrs. Forman. After a few moments of intense stares from Jackie and Zen ones from Hyde, Jackie knew it was her turn. She took a step forward, her hands nervously wringing together.

"Well, you see Mrs. Forman, since we're leaving to Chicago pretty late and the roads are pretty icy, we thought we should stat the weekend over at Steven's dad's mansion so we don't have to rush back on those _dangerous_ roads," Jackie tried to make her explanation dramatic and emotional in order to get Kitty to understand and approve of their plans, but the older woman simply stared back at her. Thinking quickly, Jackie's index finger shot out at her boyfriend's standing beside her. "It was all Steven's idea!"

Hyde frowned at the petite brunette at his side, who was the original creator of their weekend plans. However, when she'd explained them to him her reasons were less about the dangerous roads and more about giving W.B. more time to know her and the gifts she wanted for Christmas.

A small sigh slumped Kitty's shoulders, "I suppose that is smart thinking with all the snow they're calling for tonight."

"Okay, it was my idea," Jackie announced, trying to appear humble.

"It's getting awfully late," said Kitty, after giving Jackie a small smile. "You two better get on the road before it gets too dark."

"Mrs. Forman, I feel real guilty about all this," Hyde's tone of voice told just how much he meant the words.

"Oh honey," she gave his arm another sympathetic rub. "Well okay, you can use that guilt when you're out buying my Christmas present," she broke out into one of her famous giggles. "I'm _kidding_ , sweetie. I'm fine. Go, have fun. Here take some cookies with you for the road."

Kitty grabbed a least four of her sugar cookies and placed them in Jackie's hand before repeating the process with Steven—but giving him an extra cookie to assure him there were no hard feelings.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman," the couple echoed.

Smile in place, Kitty started to follow them as they walked out the door that would lead them outside of the basement. "Bye kids, be careful. And call when you get there!"

Jackie waved back few more times as she and Steven climbed up the concrete stairs, and then they were gone. Trying not to feel too sad, Kitty shut the door and looked around the nearly empty basement. It was sight that would have broken her heart if she hadn't spotted the lone occupant in the room, munching on cookies and glued to the television set that played Frosty the Snowman.

"Okay Fez, I guess it's just you and me," Kitty was thrilled that she still had one kid left in her basement. One kid was better than none. "We don't need the rest of them, in fact it'll be better without them, more cookies for us!" she ended with a laugh.

The sound of Kitty's jovial laughter only made Fez feel even more ashamed. "Aye Miss. Kitty, I do love your yummy sugar goodies but sadly I will have to say no," he hung his head remorsefully just for a moment or two before smiling again. "I have plans to see some _very_ pretty ladies."

"Well," she pressed her lips together making them form a thin line. "What if I told you I know a way you could some yummy cookies _and_ be in the presence of at least one pretty lady?"

Fez's eyebrows wrinkled close together as he watched Kitty struggling to hold back a giggle and then it dawned on him.

"Ah! I like where you are going with this," he told her, his grin spreading onto his lips. "I shall take the yummy goodies with me!"

And without another thought or a quick glance at the fallen expression on Kitty's face, Fez took the plate of cookies from her hands grabbed his coat and marched out the door with a big happy grin. The door shut with a slight slam, causing Kitty to jump before she nervously looked around the now empty room. It had been a long time since she'd seen this room completely empty. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Should I continue or take it down and wait till next year? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm planning on making these chapters a little shorter than my usual stuff so that I can try to update more frequently, fingers crossed :D_

 _Next chapter, Red will find out about all the kids being gone. He takes the news better than Kitty that is until he sees how upset she is._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	2. A Wonderful Awful Idea

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hi everyone, how are you? Hope you're doing well! Here's the next chapter of "Christmas with the Formans" I'm happy to see that there are some people interested in reading this story, thank you! Your support and lovely comments really have made me smile thank you! Big special thank you to MistyMoutainHop who's been a wonderful friend and cheerleader for me this this story, thank you! And to the one guest who asked about me changing the photo on the fic, that is *not* my doing. The site seems to be having a glitch with some photos. It's even changed my avatar a few times. The cover for the fic is the one that says Christmas with the Formans, if you see any other one that is not my doing and there's nothing I can do to stop it expect wait for the site to fix it, sorry if it's bothering anyone. Back to the story, thank you again for the amazing support! Hope you all like this chapter, please review if you can, thank you so much for reading and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 1, 1983_

 _7:32 P.M._

"There's my pretty lady," Red greeted with a big grin, stepping into the kitchen from the driveway.

He was happy to finally be away from the bitter cold outside and back in the warmth of his home. It had been a long day at the shop and on the drive home in the freezing Toyota, Red found himself longingly thinking about getting home and being welcomed by one of his wife's sweet and warm embraces. He'd sneak a few of the fresh from the oven cookies he knew she'd spent the day making, and maybe try to convince her to whip up some hot toddies for the two of them.

All those plans had come to a screeching halt though when Kitty didn't greet him back. She didn't even look his way. She just sat at the table, looking down sadly at the little lone snowman pepper shaker that she fiddled with in her hands.

Red's smile was soon replaced with its usual scowl when he saw his wife's state. This wasn't how he should have found her on December 1st, last night she had talked on and on about all decorating she and the dumbasses were going to do…the dumbasses. Red quickly realized they must have been the reason behind why this snowman pepper shaker was the only Christmas decoration in the room and more importantly why Kitty looked so gloom.

"Oh crap. What did those dumbasses do?" Red asked, going straight into ass-kicking mode. You break his wife's heart, he'd break your ass with his foot. "Did they say something to upset you? Just give me the name of the one who did it…no forget it," he held out a halting palm. "I'll kick all their asses."

Kitty turned her head and saw her husband marching off towards the basement.

"Red, honey, no, no. Don't," she mustered up enough energy to call out to him, making him stop in his tracks and look back at her. "They're not even down there. In fact, _that's_ what they did wrong."

"Wrong?" He repeated, walking his way back to the table to sit next to her. "Hell, Kitty, that sounds like the first right thing those dumbasses have done in the eighteen years they've spent polluting our basement."

The sounds of Red's chuckling had Kitty sending a glare his way. "This is not funny, Red. Do you see me laughing?"

He looked at the grave, very unhappy expression on her face and silenced his laugh before pulling down his smile. "No."

"You're darn right I'm not laughing because it's not funny! My babies have left me! That is not funny!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes once more.

"Oh, come on Kitty," Red tried to soothe, moving his arm over Kitty's slumped shoulders, his smirk cautiously breaking onto his lips. "They can't call be gone. Eric's skinny, maybe you just couldn't see him."

Sniffling, Kitty shook her head, "Eric and Donna left back to Madison earlier today, they have class Monday and a big paper due."

While Red was glad his son was buckling down with his school work, he didn't like how upset his wife was now. "Well what about the kettlehead?" he suggested, "He's gotta be superglued to something around here."

"Michael might be superglued to something but it's not around here. We haven't seen him since Halloween," she reminded him.

"That explains why we haven't had to buy a new fire extinguisher in the last few weeks," he commented before going down the list to the next forgotten misfit toy. "The foreigner?"

Kitty rapidly shook her head and the tears started again as her mind thought back to the scene that took place earlier. "He took my goodies and left!"

The frown on Red's forehead sunk even further, he wasn't sure what his wife was referring to but he didn't like it and made a mental note to kick Tonto's ass the next time he saw him "What about the loud one, she's always here…"

"She and Steven went to go visit W.B. in Chicago for the weekend," she explained, tired of having to retell the various reasons she was now alone.

"Huh, guess they really are all gone," he mused out loud before his grin cracked onto his lips again. "Things stay like this and it could be a very merry Christmas!"

"Maybe for tiny hearted grinches like you," Kitty pulled away and snapped back at him, clearly not sharing his sentiment about having an empty basement. "But for normal people like me, who enjoy seeing their family for the holidays, this is…is just _heartbreaking_!"

"Alright, first of all Kitty, normal people do not enjoy seeing their family for the holidays. No one enjoys seeing their family, holiday or no holiday," Red wanted to make sure he made this point before continuing with his next. "Secondly, don't you think _maybe_ you're overreacting here?"

Kitty's eyes widen with such fury they were sure to give Red flashbacks to not just war but the days of Kitty's menopause.

"Overreacting?" she repeated, her voice losing its natural perkiness.

"I said maybe, now just, just hear me out," he threaded carefully as he started to explain. "Sure, the kids are all gone today and if we're lucky for the next day or two…" Red started imagining how nice it would be to have his house back but quickly remembered his wife who might not enjoy it as much. He smiled softly, taking her hand in his. "But that doesn't mean they'll be gone for good. Those dumbasses are like ants, Kitty. Every time we think we've gotten rid of them they come back, sometimes even more than before."

While Kitty appreciated her husband's attempt to cheer her up, she couldn't find it in her to smile.

"Oh Red, I just don't see that happening this time," she sighed sadly and started to share some of the things she had spent her afternoon thinking about in place of decorating and baking Christmas things. "The kids are all growing up and living their own busy lives. And unfortunately, those busy lives just don't have time for us right now. So, while they're off doing alright Christmas of white I'll be here all alone with a very blue Christmas!"

Red tried not to chuckle at his wife's use of a Christmas song's lyrics. "Kitty, it won't be that bad. Hey, you'll still have me."

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed almost dismissively until she caught sight of the hurt frown on Red's forehead and she swiftly realized her mistake. "Oh! Red, oh honey, I didn't mean that. I love you and I'm so happy that I have you to spend Christmas with."

She got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Red's neck from behind, placing lots of little kisses on his balding head—but still missing was her famous smile.

"It's just well, Christmas is always so much more fun when there are kids around. Remember how much fun the holidays were when Laurie and Eric were little?" she took a quick glance at the man she was still hugging and saw the faint smile on his lips as he recalled the old memories too. "With kids, Christmas has more magical and wonderment and…Red?"

"Kitty, I'm not getting you another kid for Christmas."

Sadly, she removed her arms from around him. "Fine, then will you at least help me bake cookies and decorate the house?"

Looking at his wife, Red could tell that this really meant a lot to her. But he'd never done these things with his wife, sure he helped put up a few of the decorations that were to go up in high places Kitty couldn't reach and he did the lights outside; but baking cookies and putting out the other Christmas knickknacks? She was trying to have him take the place of their kids, the next thing you'd know she'd be taking him to get a picture with the mall's Santa Claus. Red was not going to let that happen.

"Tell you what," he started the smile on his lips told that he thought this would be a good plan. "How about I help you get all the boxes of decorations up from the basement and help you taste test the cookies?"

A solemn expression appeared on Kitty's face. "I suppose so," she knew this would be the best deal she'd get. "It'll be different but then again this Christmas is going to be so…so different. And not the good kind of different like the different kind of Christmas Tiny Tim got after Scrooge was visited by the three ghosts. This different Christmas will be more like the Christmas The Ghost of Christmas Future showed Scrooge he'd have if he didn't change his ways."

Only December 1st and already she was speaking in Christmas references.

"Maybe those dumbasses should get a visit from the ghost of my foot in their ass," Red offered smugly.

But Kitty shook her head, "Oh Red, no, it's, it's Christmas. And I, well I wish we could just forget the whole thing."

The corners of Red's smug grin slowly began to droop while watching his wife sadly exit the kitchen and towards the living room, probably up to their bedroom, if Red had to guess. He wanted to follow her but knew she needed space. He wanted to kick the asses of the dumbasses who had upset his wife so much but didn't know where they'd be. So instead he continued to sit at the kitchen table with no company aside from the little snowman pepper shaker that was smiling a little too happily for him.

Brows furrowed, Red turned the happy little guy away so he'd be smiling at the oven and not him. The he reached over and grabbed the mail that had been set at in the middle of the table.

He hoped he could find something in it to cheer Kitty up. Maybe a sales ad for somewhere he could buy her a special Christmas gift from or a coupon for a restaurant that he could take her out to dinner to. Instead he found nothing but bills, advertisements for upcoming holiday celebrations around town, and some Christmas cards from people Red couldn't even put a face to.

Then he found it. A postcard for Kitty from her sister Paula. Red had only bothered to read the 'to' and 'from' parts of the card, the only other thing that interested him was the cover image of the card. There was a big white ship floating on the clear blue ocean sea. The sun was setting in background and there wasn't a cloud in sight. There were small figures on the boat and though they were too small to see their faces, Red knew they had to be smiling.

Why wouldn't they be? They were out on the ocean, Red's time in the navy had given him great appreciation for being out on the water. They were out in the warm sun and not the damn snow, Red reminded himself he was going to have to salt the driveway again soon. And they were far away from their dumbass kids…

Red looked at the postcard some more and then he got an idea. Red got a wonderful awful idea.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay?_

 _Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter we'll find out more about Red's wonderfully awful idea and what Kitty thinks about it._

 _Thank you so much again to you wonderful readers who have taken the time to read and review. You have no idea how much it means to me *hug*_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Skipping Christmas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the newest chapter of "Christmas with the Formans" I am so sorry that I wasn't able to post it sooner, as most of you know my computer started acting up Christmas Eve and I lost the chapter so I had to rewrite yesterday and today. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas though and some very happy holidays! Thank you SO much for your amazing support it really means so much! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story, your kind worded reviews mean so much *hug* Now this chapter is a lot longer than the other two, sorry about that. I thought about cutting it in half but didn't want to mess with the flow and I also felt really bad for not updating sooner and so I hope this longer chapter will make up for it. Thank you for reading, hope you like it, don't forget to review if you can and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 2, 1983_

 _3:35 A.M._

Kitty's pink slippers tiredly shuffled from the shaggy living room carpet and onto the kitchen's patterned linoleum patterned flooring.

She and Red had gone to bed hours ago, but somewhere around midnight, Kitty had woken up when she felt an emptiness on the left side of the bed. She had brushed off his disappearance as a late night bathroom break or a sneak away for a midnight snack. However, when it was over three hours later and she'd rolled onto his side of the bed and found it cold and spacious, Kitty knew it was more than a late snack or bathroom break that was keeping her husband away.

If it had been a more decent hour of the day, Kitty would have put this disappearance together with the vanishing act he'd done just before dinner; but at three in the morning she just wanted to get her husband back into their bed and go back to sleep.

Eyes and body heavy with sleep, Kitty found Red in the kitchen but there was no unhealthy food or any other kind of midnight snack near him. In fact, the way Kitty had found him had her wondering briefly if she was still asleep and dreaming up the whole scene of Red seated at their kitchen table in his pajamas and bathrobe, reading glasses perched on his nose, and stacks of small paper scattered around him.

There was silence but also a light, rapid clicking sound. It took Kitty a moment or two before she realized the clicking sound was coming from the adding machine that rested beneath Red's left hand

"Red, honey, what're you doing?" she asked, stepping closer to him, her tone of voice showing how sleepy she still was. "It's three thirty in the morning. Come to bed, honey."

Now closer to where he sat, Kitty reached out and rubbed his shoulder softly, encouraging, trying to get him to follow her back upstairs. Red said nothing aside from a quick grunt as he continued to plug more numbers into the big calculator. He couldn't bring himself to pull away from her touch but didn't allow himself to relish in it too much just yet. He had to finish this!

As he bleary eyesight started to adjust and clear up, Kitty noticed that the stacks of paper that covered her previously spotless kitchen table were all receipts.

"Red, what is this?" she was frowning just a bit.

Silence and more clicks followed as Red punched in the last of the numbers into the adding machine.

"This Kitty," Red pulled of his glasses and grinned. "Is Christmas."

Kitty's looked down at the receipts like they were piles of mud that had just been deposited on her clean table. She slowly shook her head, as she lowered herself into one of the empty chairs at the table. "This is not Christmas, Red. Christmas is snow and lights, love and happiness…Christmas is pretty!"

"Christmas is bills, Kitty," replied Red, his expression now more somber and serious. "Look at all these receipts. I added it all up and last Christmas we spent two thousand six hundred thirty four dollars and seventy three cents on Christmas."

"Now that, that just can't be right," she tried to argue but wasn't doing so very firmly.

The information made Kitty not only nervous but shocked too. Ever since Red's plant had started cutting back on hours all those years ago, they had been so good at keep track of their money and how they'd spend it. Could they really have gotten that carried away on Christmas last year?

Red ripped off the paper from the machine to let his wife see the grand total with her own eyes. "Checked it over twice."

She pulled the slip of paper closer to her face then pulled it away again and blinked her eyes rapidly, but no matter the angle the number remained the same: _2,634.73!_

"Well," a nervous giggle escaped her lips. "It was a _very_ merry Christmas last year."

"Was it? What do you remember about last Christmas? What gifts to you remember giving or getting?" Red lifted his chin, in a challenging manner.

"Well…I…there…it…"Kitty struggled to come up with a response but couldn't seem to recall much of the previous Christmas and that upset her.

"You see!" Red's grin spread on his lips again and pointed his finger in her direction. "We're emptying our pockets for Christmas here and once it's over and done with, we've got nothing to show for it. Look at all this crap we spent money on last year," he gathered up some of the receipts. "Lights, tree, ornament repairs, gifts, Christmas cards…almost two hundred dollars on baking supplies. How the hell did that happen?"

Kitty tittered anxiously in her seat. "Well there was that fundraiser at the church and then Fez…"

"I don't care," Red held out an open palm, halting her words before she could go on. "I don't care because it doesn't matter. It's money we've spent and can't' get back anymore. None of this crap from last year matters anymore. All that matters is this."

While Red's grin started to make its reappearance on his face, he moved around several of the small white slips of paper until he found what he was it was he looking for.

The little pepper shaker snowman.

It wasn't the little knickknack itself that Red had been on the hunt for, the little guy had finally proved to be of some use by holding Paula's postcard in safe keeping. Moving the snowman and taking the card, Red slid it across the table until it was laid out in front of Kitty.

"What is it?" Kitty was confused but when she grabbed the photo for a better look, she flipped it over and swiftly spotted the familiar handwriting on the back. "Oh! Oh! Oh! It's a postcard from my sister Paula! Aw isn't that sweet…" there was a pause in her excitement as she tried to put together the pieces of the puzzle that Red had given her. "Oh my God! Did you get Paula to come visit for Christmas? Oh this is so exciting!"

A beaming smile in place, Kitty was now wide awake and bouncing with excitement at the idea of getting to see her sister for the holidays. She and Red hadn't celebrated Christmas with Paula since their parents had moved to Arizona. And with Paula here that would mean she would have someone to do Christmas=y things with!

"No!" Red shouted a bit too loudly and harshly.

He hated the way Kitty's smile had fallen so quickly but he couldn't have her thinking that was his surprise. Inviting relatives over for the holiday was practically the opposite of Red's plan.

He chuckled and cleared his throat, hoping to soften it slightly. "I mean no. No," his voice went firm for that repetition. "Alright, forget about it being a postcard from your sister okay? And just check out the picture of that boat."

"Red, this is not just a boat. It's a cruise ship," Kitty said like she shouldn't have had to clear this up and she really thought she shouldn't have had to, Red had been in the Navy! She shook her head, moving her attention back to the postcard and the image printed on it. "Paula's taking another cruise. She called me before she left to tell me all about it and it sounds so magical!"

Kitty gave a dreamy smile as she thought back to the details her sister has shared with her, never noticing the way Red's grin had started to grow a little broader. "There's dining and dancing, fun tournaments…Oh! And every day is a different theme day! You should hear some of the themes that they have…" she stopped midsentence as it finally dawned on her what was going on. The receipts, the postcard, talk about Christmas… "Red Forman, are you getting me tickets for a cruise for Christmas?"

"You tell me," Red was smiling a genuine smile as he pulled out some of the brochures he'd picked up from the travel agency he'd snuck off to just before dinner.

"Oh Red!" she half cooed, half cried, scooting to the edge of her seat and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, you are just the greatest, most wonderful, best husband!"

Her beaming smile disappeared only when Kitty moved her lips to cover Red's for a very big thank you kiss. Red kissed her back and pulled her closer for just a moment, before forcing himself to pull away and out of her embrace. He didn't want to but knew he had to. Based off Kitty's reaction it sounded like she believed he was getting her tickets for a cruise as her Christmas gift and they'd be used sometime in January or so, but that wasn't exactly where Red was going with this plan. His job wasn't done yet.

"Look at this one Kitty," he pulled a specific pamphlet holding his cruise of choice to the top of the stack. "A seven day cruise around the Hawaiian islands. We can go somewhere foreign looking without having to actually go anywhere foreign!"

Her husband's excitement made Kitty's smile grow as she giggled lightly. It was rare to see Red so excited about something like this, which made the sight even more welcomed and endearing.

"There's all you can eat buffets, swimming pools, casinos, fishing and snorkeling…"the corners of his mouth tugged up even more. "I might even show you off on their dance floor a few nights."

Kitty bashfully giggled and picked up the brochure, flipping through its photos. "Oh Red, it sounds like so much fun and so romantic too and…" suddenly her smile dropped as she remembered 'fun' and 'romantic' were exactly Red's areas of expertise. There had to be more to it and so with her smile gone and a blank look on her face she asked, "What's the catch?"

"What?" Red tried to sound hurt at the accusation.

"The catch, Red," Kitty's tone told that she would not be fooled, she said it once more putting great emphasis on the word. " _The_ _catch_."

Now it was him who was nervously shifting in his seat, "Well I wouldn't call it a catch…I think it's a lot more of a perk…"

"Red."

It was now or never…

"We skip Christmas."

"We skip Christmas?" Kitty echoed his words in a much louder tone.

She was now sure that not only had this all been a dream but it was a dream turned nightmare!

"We skip Christmas save some money and spend money on ourselves for a change," Red explained, doing his best to stay positive and excited as he spoke.

"Oh right," scoffed Kitty, tossing the cruise pamphlet onto the table. "Because going on a cruise is a great way to save money. Just how much is this little cruise idea of yours?"

Red's smirk grew like he was happy she had asked. "One thousand seven hundred and fifty."

"We'd save money?" she asked in disbelief, reaching for the advertisement again.

"That's right," Red was prideful in his grin.

Kitty stared down at the brochure for a moment before looking back up at her husband, appearing conflicted and torn. "Oh. Oh, Red, it sounds lovely. It really does but I just don't know if we could skip Christmas. It's Christmas. It's not the kind of holiday you can skip over…like apparently the holiday of my birthday."

Her words made him close his eyes and drop his head back—he hated being reminded of that mistake he'd made years ago.

"Kitty, I didn't skip your birthday I just forgot it," he tried to make it sound better but only got a sharp glare in return, Red cleared his throat and changed the topic of conversation, he couldn't have her mad at him for this. He gave her a nervous smile as he went on. "But that's not what we're talking about, we're talking about Christmas. Let's skip it this year Kitty, what do you say?"

"Red, how can we skip Christmas?" Kitty wanted to know, "It's Christmas, I love Christmas."

As Kitty's voice softened so did the expression on her husband's face, only she didn't see it and was instead looking down at her hands, watching as both her hands were covered by Red's left one.

"I know you do, sweetheart, I love that you love Christmas," he gave her hands a small squeeze. "But you said it yourself, the kids are growing up and this Christmas will be well, different."

Pressing her lips together and looking around the room, Kitty tried to find something to distract her from thinking of the sadder events from earlier. She could feel the tightness in her throat and the tears brimming in her eyes but she refused to cry over it another time.

"The dumbasses will be busy doing their own thing, and now we can do ours," Red continued to speak. "I thought this could be a way to cheer you up a bit, keep you from getting depressed over the holidays."

Kitty gave him a tight lipped smile. "That's sweet, Red but…"

"Just this one year, Kitty!" he threw in before she could give the official 'no' to the idea. "We skip Christmas just this one year and if we decide to make it a new tradition, even better!"

For several moments, Kitty sat there musing over the option Red had given her, she took into consideration her love for the holiday but also all the valid points her husband had made. Red meanwhile, watched her intently; being married for so long, he knew that her taking the time to consider things instead of giving a flat out 'No' was a good sign; but he couldn't rush her.

"Well," she at last spoke, her tone still sounding a bit torn. "We really haven't been on a nice vacation, just the two of us, for more than the weekend since Laurie was born."

"Gotta do it again before one of us croaks," was Red's form of agreement.

"And I suppose skipping Christmas wouldn't be _that_ terrible," she shrugged her shoulders slightly before smiling once again. "After all, it's the parts leading up to Christmas that's the most fun. Putting up the tree, buying gifts, singing Christmas carols…"

Red's grin dropped, "About that Kitty," he coughed and cleared his throat again. "We can't do any of that."

"What?"

"Look Kitty, once you get the tree, you'll want to decorate it and buy new ornaments. Then after decorating you'll think the damn thing won't look complete until it's got presents underneath it." Red explained the snowball effect he was trying to avoid. "You'll go out and buy a bunch of gifts and pretty soon we'll be going on a cruise _and_ doing Christmas."

"Well, now, that doesn't sound too bad," she smiled at the idea of getting to go on the cruise and getting Christmas too.

Red sighed, part of him wishing he could give her this. "We can't afford that, Kitty. We skip Christmas, it's gotta be a total blackout," he told her, "No tree, no spending hours untangling lights, no gifts for the dumbasses, no nothing."

"This is just a dream come true for you, isn't it?"

A smirk twitched onto his lips and he moved his chair close enough to where he could wrap his arm over her shoulders. "Being back on the open sea, under the warm sun, with my girl by my side, can't think of a better dream than that."

"Well, that does sound pretty dreamy," Kitty had to admit, resting her head on his shoulder for just a moment before it popped back up. "And it would finally get Paula to stop bragging on and on about all the fancy shmancy cruises she's been on."

"You can send her a postcard instead of a Christmas card," Red was happy to suggest. "Hell, you can send everyone a postcard. I know how much you like writing those."

"I do and you know," Kitty's tone of voice and smile became more playful and flirty as she snuggled closer to him. "I've always wanted to see my sailor out on the open sea."

His smirk was just as playful and his eyes held a twinkle, "I'll bring my uniform hat."

Kitty giggled with such glee that Red found himself joining in on the laughter until she suddenly stopped and looked up at him, going serious again.

"Skipping Christmas is not going to be easy, you know," she wanted to remind them both.

"I know."

"And I don't know if you realize this but your Christmas blackout would include you not getting any of my Christmas cookies that you love so much."

Red's smile was still intact. "If you wanna go on this cruise, I'll make the sacrifice and wait another year for the cookies."

She pressed her lips together, trying to contain her smile, she couldn't believe she was getting excited about the idea of skipping the most wonderful time of year! But a fun, romantic getaway with her husband sounded so nice…a lot nicer than the way this year's Christmas celebration had started off.

"When do we leave?"

This was Kitty's 'yes' and Red's grin doubled in size when he realized it.

"High noon, Christmas day."

It was going to take some getting used to the idea of skipping Christmas, Kitty was sure but at this moment all she could think about was the luxurious cruise her husband had planned for them. The fact that he came up with idea and acted on it all as a part of a way to cheer her up and help keep her from feeling lonely and forgotten, warmed her heart. She quickly threw her arms around his neck for another great big kiss that this time Red had no reason to pull away from.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was a longer one, I know I said these chapters would be short but kinda was short compared to some of my other stories._

 _Next chapter Red and Kitty will share their skipping Christmas plans with the kids. How will they react? I forgot to mention that while this story is Red and Kitty and they are the main characters, we will still see plenty of the other characters, just not in every chapter, sorry._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	4. Breaking the News

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hi there everyone, Happy New Year! Hope the new year has started off wonderfully for you all! Today I have for you the next chapter of "Christmas with the Formans" to hopefully make the first week of 2017 a little happier for you. Thank you everyone, again for all of the truly amazing and wonderful support you've given this story, it means so much! *hug* Happy you are enjoying it! This chapter is another long one, sorry but I couldn't cut it. The next two chapters will be shorter and therefore hopefully posted a lot sooner :D Thank you once again for stopping by to read, please review if you can, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 5, 1983_

 _9:05 A.M._

"Hi, Mom."

The voice came as such as a surprise to Kitty that she stopped sliding her spatula under the ready to flip pancake on the stovetop and instead turned to her right, spotting two familiar smiling faces.

"Oh Eric! Oh honey!" she practically threw the spatula before she ran to her son and yanked him into a great big welcoming hug; pulling away from the hug only to give a similar bone crushing hug to his girlfriend. "Oh Donna! Oh!"

Kitty released Donna from her tight grip then seconds she had both Eric and Donna wrapped up in her arms for a hug even bigger than before. For a small woman, Kitty's hugs were very strong, Donna figured it must have been the super strength moms used during certain times, like lifting cars off their children and hugging them when they made a trip home from college.

Eric looked over his mother's blonde head and sent his lady an apologetic glance to which she just smiled back at.

"Oh, this is such a wonderful surprise!" Kitty sounded tearful but there was a smile on her face. "It is so good to see you both. It feels like I haven't seen you in months."

"Mom, we were here like three days ago," reminded Eric in a flat tone and expression to match.

She pulled her head far enough to meet her son's eyes but not so far that she had to let him or Donna out of her hug. Her eyes held his sternly, "And it _felt_ _like_ months."

Donna gave a light, quick laugh. "We missed you too, Mrs. Forman.

"Oh, that's sweet," Kitty was so touched, she freed them from her embrace. "Now, what brings you two by for this lovely surprise?"

Spotting his girlfriend's mouth beginning to open, Eric jumped in before she could say a word. He didn't want his mom knowing the reasons they'd had to come back to town so soon after leaving it, but he especially didn't want his father finding out about it. If his mom knew the real cause for this quick visit it wouldn't be long before Red found out too.

He flashed his mom a grand smile. "No special reason, I just missed me beautiful, caring, one of a kind mother…"

Kitty covered her heart with her hand and started to awe while Eric outstretched his arms to prepare for a hug. The whole scene made Donna roll her eyes and scoff.

"Eric, forgot his homework here," she shared the truth with Kitty causing the fall of Eric's arms as well as his mother's smile. "Can you believe that? It's like the oldest excuse in the book and now, _in college_ , it's actually true for him."

"Hey, it could be worse. I could've said my dog ate it," Eric promptly pointed out.

The redhead's brows furrowed together, "We don't have a dog."

"Exactly my point," declared Eric and his whirling index finger.

"Well, I think it's still very sweet you made the trip to come and get it and of course, see me," Kitty shared giving a giggle, her smile had formed on her lips once more. "After all, I could have just mailed it to you."

" _Yeah_ ," Eric seemed to drag out the one syllable word. "This paper's actually due today at five, Mom. Pretty sure my professor wouldn't accept a late submission with _or_ _without_ a postmark."

Shaking her head at her son's snarky-ness, Kitty returned to her pancakes. "Well I'm afraid I haven't seen anything up here so you might want to check the basement."

Donna and Eric promptly left to check the basement, Eric in a bigger hurry since it was his essay and Donna had come along only to help him look for it. She had her own class to get back to at four. They made their exit, just barely missing the entrance of their foreign friend.

"Good morning, Miss. Kitty," he greeted, stepping into the kitchen.

"Hello there, Fez," Kitty offered a smile and returned to her task of pouring pancake batter onto her pan. "We didn't see you all weekend! Did things go well with all the pretty ladies you went to go meet?"

Placing his hands on the back of his hips, Fez grinned largely. "Oh yes, they were as yummy as your Christmas goodies."

Not sure how to respond to that, Kitty let out one of her infamous nervous giggles until she could figure out something to say.

"Did you happen to meet _one_ special pretty lady?"

Fez nodded, "Yes, Chris."

"Chris?" repeated Kitty with a frown indented on her forehead. Chris was a boy's name wasn't it? Maybe it was short for something, or maybe Fez had met a nice pretty boy? "Is, is that short for something?"

"It is," Fez confirmed, still grinning. "Her name is Christmas."

"Oh," cooed Kitty, all the feelings of nervousness and worry slipping away. "She told you she was named after Christmas? Oh, that is so lovely…"

"Oh no, Miss. Kitty. She did not tell me anything," he made sure to clear up. "I guessed because 'Chris' is short for Christmas."

Her hands wringing together, Kitty nodded, trying to understand where the young man was coming from. "Well yes, while you are right about that, 'Chris' can also be short for Kristen or Christina." Her hands clapped in triumph, "Oh! I bet her name is Christine!"

Christine? Fez's smile dropped at the suggestion. "Aye no, that is not very Christmas-y," he sulked and then sunk into a seat at the table. "Now I am even too sad to show you your surprise."

"Surprise?" she perked up at hearing this, "What surprise?"

Still saddened by the news of his new lady friend not being named after his second favorite holiday, Fez stretched her arms out to pull open the sliding kitchen door for the unexpected visitor: Santa Claus! He was missing his red suit and was much taller than described but he had the red hat, long white beard, and jolly laugh to go along with it.

"Ho, ho, ho!" came his booming laugh.

Kitty looked as excited as any kid might be to see Santa this time of year, of course she had a good suspicion this wasn't the real Santa Claus under there.

"Michael Kelso, is that you under there?"

The fuzzy white beard was pulled down, revealing the man pretty face.

"Man, I knew this ugly beard wouldn't be able to hide my handsomely good looks."

"Oh Michael, sweetie," Kitty pulled him into a hug. "I haven't seen you since Halloween. And even then, I couldn't see you with that big pumpkin stuck on your head!" she laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, I know, it's been a pretty busy time. But I thought I should stop by cuz it's the holidays," Kelso shared and Kitty smiled as she watched him slip into the kitchen seat beside Fez. "And cuz I knew you'd be making your Christmas shaped pancakes. This year, I'm thinking, a T-Rex wearing a Santa hat and a _ginormous_ Christmas tree in the background."

"I'll see what I can do," Kitty assured making Kelso grin.

As Kitty stepped away from the table and back towards the stove, her own smile diminished into a look of worry. How was she supposed to make her special Christmas pancakes if she and Red were skipping Christmas? A total blackout is what her husband had said and that had to include her snowman, Santa beard, and even reindeer shaped pancakes. But these boys were expecting those pancakes and now that her son was home to pick up his essay he'd surely ask for some too.

She couldn't tell them that she wouldn't be making Christmas this year because there wouldn't be any Christmas celebrations in her home. Mostly because she didn't think her heart could take their sad little faces, but also because of the fact that part of her agreement to Red's plan included him being the one to break the news to their kids. He'd almost too eagerly agreed to it, but where was he now?

Kitty's thoughts were interrupted by another morning greeting of her name and she quickly turned around to see Steven and Jackie emerging from the basement.

"Good morning you two," she welcomed, pressing on a new smile. "How was your trip to see W.B.?"

"Great!" Jackie beamed, making herself comfortable in a kitchen seat while Hyde was frogging Kelso so he could take claim of his usual chair that was also beside Jackie's. "I left him two copies of my wish list. One in the guestroom and the other in his kitchen."

Having taken back his chair, Hyde gave his own non-gift related reply. "It was pretty cool. W.B. says 'hi.'"

"Oh, that's nice," Kitty smiled softly but there was a slight switch in her tone when she spoke again. "Jackie, sweetie, did you spend the night here?"

Though they were now in their early twenties, Hyde and Jackie looked at each other wide-eyed and feeling like the two high schoolers who'd been caught snuggling in Hyde's old cot. They momentarily forgot the story they'd come up with to use in case they were caught in this time too. Luckily, it was Kitty who caught them and her stare had more concern than the anger Red would've probably had.

"Uh yeah," Jackie nodded and tried not to look too guilty as she continued. "But don't worry, Mrs. Forman. I took Steven's bed and made him sleep on the couch."

"Man, it's like you guys are married already," came Kelso's comment from the peanut gallery.

Kelso was lucky he was seated further away now because if he was closer to Hyde he would've received an early Christmas present of hard punch to the arm. The last thing Hyde needed was Jackie thinking about marriage again.

Wanting to keep his mind off it, and since Jackie didn't appear to have noticed Kelso's comment, Hyde turned to his adopted mother. "We got back pretty late Mrs. Forman. Didn't feel like driving Jackie back to her place."

Jackie's head gave her confirmation. "Right. And I thought me staying here could give us an early start for working on our Christmas cards!" her announcement was cheerful and excited, the mirror opposite of the expression that Kitty wore on her face. "I can't wait to tell everyone about all my accomplishments this past year."

"And wish 'em happy holidays," reminded Hyde.

"Yeah, yeah" the brunette's hand moved in the air like it was shooing a fly away. "But that's just a tiny line you throw on at the end."

Kitty moved her palms over her stomach and pressed down slightly as if that would stop the twisting uneasy feeling she felt happening inside her. She so loved writing out the Christmas cards and while she'd made her peace with not writing them this year, Kitty couldn't get over the fact that here was another Christmas tradition the kids were expecting her to participate in…where was all this Christmas spirit on December 1st?

She did her best to stay strong as she spoke to Jackie about the idea. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Jackie, but…"

"Yeah and Mrs. Forman, I cleared up the next two days to help you deck up the house," Hyde informed, not able to help the way the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Oh!" Kitty's hand flew to her heart as her voice broke. "Oh, Steven. That, that is just the sweetest…"she suddenly realized her voice wasn't the only thing breaking. Kitty wasn't sure she was going to be able to do this and so she did the only think she could think of. "Red!"

Confused and panicked filled those seated at the kitchen table when they heard the woman call out for her husband desperately. Which one of them had done something wrong?

"Mrs. Forman?" Hyde's twitching lips ceased.

Jackie was puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just, I need Red," she tittered nervously, taking two plates of pancakes to the table. "Here have some pancakes. _Red_!"

As soon as the pancakes were dropped in front of him and Fez, a scowl sunk onto Kelso's forehead. "Hey, where's my Santa hat wearing T-Rex?"

"Yes, these are not Christmas pancakes," Fez lifted his round regular shaped pancake off its plate to examine it better. "They are just boring circle pancakes. What the hell?"

"No, no, they're not boring they're, they're festive!" Kitty's rambling and laughter were done so nervously. "These pancakes aren't just circles, they're snowballs! See?" She was not going to be the one to break this news to them, " _ **Red**_!"

While Fez examined his breakfast more thoroughly, trying to figure out what made a snowball shaped pancake different from a regular circle pancake, the two missing group members reentered the kitchen. Clutched in Eric's hand were the sheets of notebook paper he'd been searching for.

"Well, I found my essay and have a few minutes to spare," he announced though no one seemed to be listening. "I thought I'd fill the extra time by enjoying some Christmas pancakes."

Another one who wanted Christmas pancakes! Kitty's anxious emotions were starting to fade into annoyance. When she wanted them to do Christmas things with her they were too busy and now that they were ready for Christmas they just expected her to be too! Part of her really did want to make these special pancakes for them, but a bigger part of her was wondering where the heck her husband was!

"Red!" she shouted just as he pushed through the swinging door.

"Jeeze, Kitty, I heard you the first time. What…" Red stopped mid grumble when he saw that once again his home was filled with strays. "You see, Kitty? I told you they'd be back."

Turning her back to the table of friends, Kitty looked up at her husband and nervously placed her hand at the back of her neck. "Red, honey, the kids are here today because they, they wanna write Christmas card, put up decorations, and eat Christmas pancakes."

His frown lessened; Red figured his wife would be faced with the challenge of being asked to do Christmas things during the month but he didn't expect it to happen so soon! "Oh. Did you tell them?"

"No," Kitty's head shook. "Because we agreed _you_ would tell them."

"Fine," he muttered.

Eric had been watching his parents cautiously. "Tell us what?"

"Oh man," cried Kelso before either of the elder Formans could speak. "One of us is dying, I know it."

"No, no, no" Kitty shook her head, quickly trying to stop the fear she could already seeing in poor Fez's eyes. "No one is dying. It's just, well, Red?"

"Right," Red nodded and then cleared his throat as he stepped towards the crowd of young adults. "Well, um..."

At first Red wasn't sure how to put the words, he felt even a bit nervous, but those feelings didn't last long when he reminded himself of what he and his wife would be doing come December 25th. It was with this thought in mind that Red moved his arm around Kitty's back, pulling her to his side, puffed out his chest a bit, and grinned broadly.

"Your mother and I have decided that this year we're not doing Christmas," Red declared with a growing grin, beside him Kitty smiled more than a little nervously.

The announcement received a wave of silence and a few puzzled stares.

"How do you not do Christmas?" Donna's question broke the silence.

Red shrugged, "Well, you skip it."

"Oo skipping Christmas," Fez happily smiled, his mind filling with the idea of doing all the Christmas actives but while skipping too! "That sounds like fun!"

"Fez, no," Jackie's voice was quite stern and serious. "Skipping Christmas doesn't mean fun. It means we're not getting any presents!"

The foreigner's eyes grew large with horror and he gasped loudly, "No!"

"Jackie, come on, I think you're overreacting a little here," Eric appeared surprisingly calm about this and even as he continued. "I mean Mom and Dad might be skipping Christmas but that doesn't mean we're not gonna get any presents. Right, Mom?"

"Well, we don't want you kids to get us any gifts either, honey."

Eric lost all calmness and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "What? Oh my God!" he screeched out, " _Seriously_? We're not getting like any gifts?"

"Not giving gifts at Christmas time is illegal!" Michael Kelso shouted over the commotion. "And I'm a cop so I know all the rule laws and stuff."

His threat didn't scare Red, "Rule laws, dumbass?"

"Yeah," Kelso scoffed, obviously just as upset as the others. "And you're violation of one right now, buddy."

Red rolled his eyes as more questions and concerns were being thought up by the group.

"Wait," Donna wanted to make sure she was fully understanding this. "Mr. Forman, you and Mrs. Forman aren't doing Christmas?"

"Nope," he answered with a grin, but the redhead wasn't done.

"No Christmas tree? No Christmas gifts? No Christmas decorations..."

A halting palm came up in front of Red, "Donna, let me stop you right there," he was still ginning. "If it has the word 'Christmas' in it, we're not doing it."

Jackie gasped with a sudden realization, "What about the Christmas Eve party?"

"Ah, that's got the word Christmas in it," came Red's unapologetic response.

Fez pouted sadly, "But we always spend Christmas Eve here."

"He's right," Jackie nodded with great determination as if that would change Red's mind. "What're we supposed to do now? Where're we supposed to go?"

Moving his lower lip over his top one, Red shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll figure out something. After all, you figured out plenty of other things to do the other day when Kitty wanted you all to help her decorate."

Looks of guilt were exchanged between some and others just averted their gaze down to their feet. Seeing the bunch look so sad and ashamed made Red smirk rather evilly; but for Kitty it was a heartrending scene. She was just about to speak up when her son beat her to the punch with a rather confident tone of voice.

"So you aren't doing Christmas or Christmas Eve," he recapped what they'd learned. "Can I ask what you are doing?"

Red grinned like he had been waiting all weekend for this moment. "I'm taking you mother on a cruise!"

"Oh, so you have money for a cruise but you cannot buy us presents?" the fuming foreigner's question sounded much more like a statement.

Narrowing his eyes at his former son-in-law, Red replied, "Not that it's any of your business _Haji_ , but the reason we can afford to go on this cruise is because we're not getting _anyone_ _any_ gifts, because we're not doing Christmas." He stood up a little straighter, "Now, if you dumbasses don't like it, there's the undecorated door."

Kelso was the first to stand up from his seat and head towards the sliding door that Red had pointed at.

"Man, I can't believe I came all the way from Chicago for regular shaped pancakes," he whined, grabbing his Santa attire before making his exit.

Fez was right behind him grabbing a handful of pancakes as he stood. "They still look yummy."

Kitty smiled faintly but it didn't last very long, when she saw her son getting up from his seat too.

"Come on, Donna, let's go," he said and then they were gone.

Jackie was slowly shaking her head, her eyes squinting into a frown, "Oh, this is _so_ going in my Christmas card's newsletter!"

She then proceeded to march her way out of the kitchen and back down to the basement; her heeled boots made loud stomping sounds, expressing just some of her anger. With Jackie gone, there was only one person left at the table.

"Steven, honey," Kitty called softly, she couldn't remember him saying a single word during this whole thing. "You've been awfully quite over there."

Hyde shrugged his shoulders, he didn't look upset or sad, he just sat there, Zen. "Skipping a commercialized holiday like Christmas sounds pretty cool to me," he admitted, a smirk breaking onto his face. "If it goes well for you two, might think of doing it myself next year."

Red smiled and nodded his head in approval while Kitty looked up and shook her head at this new similarity that the two men now shared.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So, what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was so long again!_

 _Next chapter, the news of Red and Kitty skipping Christmas begins to spread through the neighborhood._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	5. Telling the Neighbors

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hi everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the next chapter of "Christmas with the Formans" Hope you all like it. It is a shorter one this time around and the next one will be short too so hopefully I can have that up sometime soon too. Cross your fingers :D Thank you once again for all of the amazingly incredible support you all have given this story! *hug* Your kind words make me smile so very much! Thank you for stopping by to read, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 8, 1983_

 _6:34 P.M._

Red carried the kitchen trash out to the driveway with an extra pep in his step. He and Kitty had made it through the first week of December without a hitch! Of course, Red knew that it would likely only get tougher as the holiday got closer but for now he was enjoying what this whole Skipping Christmas plan had brought—or in this case what it hadn't brought.

There was no untangling an endless number of Christmas lights for an endless number of hours, his wife wasn't overstressed with Christmas shopping and planning, and since they'd told them they wouldn't be doing Christmas this year, the gang of misfit toys had been hadn't been over to the house much.

He should have come up with this idea years ago!

Just as Red was depositing the hefty bag into the tin can, his neighbor Bob Pinciotti strolled across his own yard and over to the driveway.

"Hi there, hey there, ho, ho, ho, there!" greeted a jolly Bob.

"Hi Bob," Red's own greeting was dry, he didn't even look at the man and instead closed the lid of the trashcan. "What do you want?"

"Aw, I don't want anything Red…unless Kitty's started making some of her special chocolate Christmas cookies?" Bob looked over Red's shoulder and tried to peek into the kitchen to see if he could spot the yummy treats.

"She hasn't," the taller man replied, smirking just slightly because unlike Bob, he knew Kitty wouldn't be making those cookies till _next_ Christmas.

Bob tried not to look too disappointed with his lopsided grin. "Oh, then I don't want anything."

"Then what're you doing here?"

"Well," he chuckled at himself, "I was gonna say I was in the neighborhood but I'm always in the neighborhood since I moved back here and all from Florida…"

Red's scowl showed little amusement and even less interest in whatever Bob was rambling on about. "Get on with the point, Bob."

"Alright, okay. Well, I just got off the phone with Donna and she told me something pretty funny," Bob started laughing again, "Oh you're gonna love this! She said, you and Kitty were skipping Christmas. Ha ha ha! Funny stuff huh?"

"Yeah, it's a hoot," Red agreed with the smile his scowl had flipped into. "It's also the truth."

Instantly Bob's laughter and grin vanished from existence, "What?!"

"We're skipping Christmas this year."

"But you can't do that!" Bob was quick to argue.

Having the pudgy usually overly happy guy raise his voice at him, had Red's brows lifting up quite a few inches. It was surprising but not intimidating, Red would give the guy props for trying but if anyone was going to be doing any intimidating it would be him, not Bob.

With this thought it in mind, Red stuck his hands in his pockets and raised his chin making himself taller as he looked down at Bob. "Oh? I can't?"

"Well, maybe _you_ can," the other man did have to admit that if anyone could get away with skipping a holiday it would be Red Forman. "But you shouldn't! I mean Red, nobody skips Christmas. The only people who skip Christmas are the people who aren't luck enough to celebrate it or those that can't afford…" Bob suddenly drifted off as a sad thought entered his mind and he struggled not cry—it didn't work. "Aw jeeze! Aw, Red, I didn't know things were so bad at the shop!"

Red scowled at the weeping mess next to him. He wasn't sure what upset him more, Bob thinking his business was tanking or that for the umpteenth time the guy was crying in front of him!

"Oh dammit Bob, stop blubbering," he barked out the order and Bob sniffled trying to contain his tears. "We're not skipping Christmas because we can't afford it. We're skipping it because the kids weren't gonna be here. They're out doing their own thing, so now Kitty and I are gonna do ours."

Bob's lower lip quivered, "The kids aren't gonna be here either? That's even sadder!"

As Bob wrenched out a new wave of tears, Red looked skywards for help. He was just about to sneak off back into the house when Kitty stepped out from it and onto the driveway where he and Weeping Winey stood.

"Hello, boys…Oh Bob, why are you crying?" she asked the moment she spotted Bob; because Bob was crying too much to answer her Kitty turned to her husband—she really hoped he wasn't the reason behind it. "Red, was is Bob crying?"

Frowning at the man, Red answered his wife. "Because he's a dumbass."

"Bob, what's wrong? Did you watch 'Frosty the Snowman' again?" Kitty gave Bob's arm a s sympathetic rub.

Shaking his head 'no' Bob managed to control his tears and used the sleeve of his printed shirt as a tissue—making Kitty's face squish in disgust, not that Bob seemed to notice.

"It's just so sad," he said between sniffles. "You and Red having to skip Christmas because you can't afford to have all the kids here…"

Red rolled his eyes. How the hell had the guy come up with this stuff? He told him what was going on. Hadn't Bob been listening to him?

"Oh Bob, no. It's not that we can't afford it," Kitty started to explain, her smile starting to stretch onto her lips. "In fact, the money we would have spent on Christmas we're going to use it to go on a cruise!"

Like magic, Bob stopped crying and grinned largely. "Oo! That sounds like fun!" He watched Kitty smiling and nodding her head in agreement. "Oh, you think they'll have any Mai Tais? I just love those drinks with the little umbrellas. They make me feel like a giant."

Kitty giggled, happy to see her friend more cheerful. "Well I'm sure they do. And I'll even save you some of those teeny umbrellas from my drinks," she laughed again and Bob's smile grew as well. "Oh, you should see the brochures that Red brought home. There's dancing and buffets and luau nights…"

"Boy, that sure does sound like fun! Hey Red…"

"You can't come with us, Bob," Red answered before the question could even be asked.

Bob gave a sheepish smile, "Okay, well maybe next year."

"Maybe," Red cautiously agreed. He had to be careful or else if he and Kitty decided to go on a cruise again next year, they'd have everyone tagging along with them and it'd be just like Christmas only on a boat—which meant fewer places for him to hide out in.

"I'm just happy you two aren't skipping Christmas 'cause of money troubles. And even though you won't be celebrating Christmas, at least you'll still have each other," Bob said his words with a smile and they had the married couple exchanging their own smile until their neighbor continued on. "I could never do that. And not just I'm single at Christmas but 'cause…no, it's mostly 'cause of that."

"Oh Bob, I'm sorry." Now Kitty felt just terrible, maybe even worse than how she felt when she and Red broke the news to the kids.

At least the kids would have each other to celebrate the holidays with, either all together or on their own as couples. Knowing she wouldn't have to worry about any of them being lonely for the holiday was part of the reason she'd agreed to Red's Skipping Christmas scheme. She had forgotten about poor Bob, who'd spent Christmas Eve and Day with them ever since Midge had left him.

"Aw, it's okay," Bob put on another cheerful smile. "It gives me more time to play Santa at the mall."

"Oh well that is good news," Kitty grinned, feeling a little better now that she knew Bob had some holiday plans. "Yay!"

Chuckling along with Kitty's giggle, Bob nodded till he remembered something else he wanted to share. "Yeah. Oh and Windy Weather Girl says tomorrow should be clear. Thought me and Red could put up the Mr. and Mrs."

Red had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "The what?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus, you remember."

And as Bob said this Red did remember.

The damn ceramic Christmas decorations Bob had bought the year he had moved back to Point Place. That Christmas in, celebration of him being back home Bob had gone all out with his Christmas decorations outside his house. The whole thing was covered in multicolored lights. There were plenty of plastic light up characters scattered over the lawn, big Christmas ornaments hanging from his trees which were also covered in little twinkle lights.

Red had said it looked like Christmas had thrown up on Bob's house and the fire department had called the home a possible fire hazard.

Theses ceramic things had been one of the last decorations Bob found. There were three in total: a reindeer and Santa and Mrs. Claus. Since Bob only had room for two of the 8 foot decorations, he agonized over which one should be left out, until Kitty suggested that she and Red buy one so they could have a full set in the neighborhood. Red refused to have a deer he didn't shoot near his home nor did he want some old lady without a first name, and so the Formans got Santa Claus.

Red would spend half the day dragging up the damn thing to the rooftop—it was heavier than what the real Santa Claus must have weighted—and it took another hour or two to make sure it was secured in place. And once that was done with he'd spend the other half of the day helping Bob set up the reindeer and Mrs. Claus.

For the past three years, the three decorations had adored the neighboring rooftops to wish the rest of the neighborhood and citizens of Point Place who drove by to see them, a Merry Christmas. But this year would be very different and Red thought Bob understood this.

"Bob," Red was frowning slightly as he said once more, "we're skipping Christmas."

Bob just grinned, "I know but that doesn't mean you're not putting up decorations, right?"

"It means we're not putting up decorations," Red confirmed as his wife watched on worriedly.

"But Santa…" Bob's jolly face dissolved into sadness.

Slowly, Red shook his head. "No Santa, Bob."

"But…"

Another, wordless shake of the head.

"Okay, well…goodnight then," Bob's voice was sadder than it had when he'd been crying.

Watching Bob sulk back to his house with his head hanging low and his shoulders slumped, Kitty felt like she would soon dissolve into tears. She looked up at Red, wondering if maybe he felt just as bad as she did and if he did maybe she could convince him to at least put up the housetop Santa.

"There, that wasn't too bad now, was it?" he asked her with a growing grin.

Kitty could not believe her eyes! One of their oldest, dearest friends was walking around with a broken heart thanks to the two of them and her husband was smiling? She was at such a loss for words, she answered his question with a shake of her head before marching off towards their house again and slamming the sliding door so hard that the glass shook.

Red jumped and cringed at the sound, he knew he was gonna pay for this later.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So, what do you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Next chapter, we'll get to see how the basement gang feels about Red and Kitty skipping Christmas and just what they plan to do about it._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	6. What Can We Do?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for the next chapter of "Christmas with the Formans" Sorry it took a little bit longer than I planned, I've started a new job and am still getting used to my hours and fitting in computer/writing time. Don't worry though, this fic is still a few chapters ahead on paper and it's planned mostly all the way through. Thank you for all of the incredible and amazing support you've given this story! All your kind and generously sweet reviews are just the best and mean SO much! Thank you! Glad you are liking it! Hope you enjoy this chapter, there's no Red and Kitty in this chapter but they will be back next chapter! :D Thanks again for reading, please review if you can, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 10, 1983_

 _2:25 P.M._

"I can't believe your parents are skipping Christmas," Donna said to her boyfriend for the fiftieth time since they received the news five days ago.

She had said it every day, five times a day—or at least Eric felt like she had. He hadn't really been keeping track, however, if he did suddenly start, he wouldn't be surprised if it turned out it had been said even more. At first, she hadn't really been bothered by the idea but Eric noticed that these last two days his girlfriend had suddenly become very angered by his parents idea for the holidays. Even he had learned to accept their decision, that is of course after he went through the other five stages of grief.

This wasn't the first time she had made this statement but it was the first time she had said it in front of all their friends.

It being a Saturday, the former group of teens tended to get together for part of the weekend every so often and Eric and Donna's Madison apartment was the perfect spot in the middle to meet. They were currently seated in the living room, that was quite similar to the set up in the Formans' basement only smaller and with better condition furniture.

Kelso had pulled up the chair at Donna's desk to sit with the others. "Yeah, Eric, I know we're always saying your dad is the Grinch and all but this time he really did it! He stole Christmas!"

"Yes, and the crumbs he left were even too small for a Fez," added Fez who was somberly staring at the empty plate that had once held the first and only batch of Christmas cookies Kitty Forman has make this year.

He'd been carrying the plate around quite a bit these days and it was freaking out his friends, some more than others.

"I know, it's weird," Eric wasn't about to argue with his friends. He may have accepted his mom and dad's plans but that didn't mean he didn't think they were odd. He walked to the sofa with a soda in hand and took a seat. "I went by the other day, it's a week into December and they don't have a Christmas tree. Mom's Christmas bells aren't hanging up, there's no cookies…the radio was playing Nat Cole King but he wasn't even singing Christmas carols. I don't know how they found a station that's not playing Christmas music!" Eric exasperated, hands moving about in the air. "It's…spooky!"

"I like it," commented a smirking Hyde.

Seated on his lap, Jackie rolled her eyes and waved her own hand at him. "Ugh, don't listen to him. He's already looking into us doing this next year for Christmas."

Jackie said the words to the group but her glare was sent towards Steven who merely smirked happily.

Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was this going to be the new trend now?

"And this doesn't bother you, Jackie?" Donna knew her friend may have an eye for rich, expensive things like a cruise but also knew Jackie's heart loved Christmas. She hoped the brunette would give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Kinda, but really I'm just happy my puddin' is seeing a future for us," she snuggled closer to her man and they shared a quick loving peck on the lips causing their friends to groan in repulsion until Jackie brought the conversation back on topic. "Now, going back to the Formans skipping Christmas, I gave it some thought and I guess I get the no decorations part. After all, they're tired and old, we don't need them to fall and break a hip!" she declared, always caring for others. "What I don't get is them not buying anyone any presents. Who doesn't buy Christmas presents for people? And by people, I mean me."

Staring at her from behind his shades, Hyde reminded, "Jackie, the Formans wouldn't have been able to afford to but you anything off your list."

"They can afford a cruise!" shouted an angry foreigner.

The dark haired beauty shook her head, "It doesn't matter, Steven. Cheap presents are better than no presents!"

Hyde nodded at her words, noting them down in his head just in case he needed to remind her of them come Christmas morning.

"Guys, I know this is bad but there is a silver lining in all this that I think we may have overlooked," Eric looked at the mostly unhappy faces around the room—Hyde just looked Zen. "With Mom and Dad skipping Christmas that means that for the first time ever, I won't be getting a festive foot in the ass threat for Christmas! It's like…" he pretended to be choked up. "It's like there really is a Santa Claus."

The Zen look on Hyde's face's scrunched into a look of disgust, "Man, you're the reason they're skipping it."

"I can't believe they're really doing this!" Donna declared, sounding even frustrated than before.

Eric decided to ignore his own injured pride and focus instead on his girlfriend's rage. "You know, I'm more shocked that Red was able to convince Mom to do it. She loves Christmas, I never would have thought she'd give it up."

For the most part, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guess, she was feelin' pretty down about it," commented Hyde.

He may have seemed to be the only one who didn't mind his adopted parents skipping Christmas as much as the others did, but unlike the others he also seemed to the only one who felt guilty about being part of the reasons they'd made the plans in the first place.

"Maybe he convinced her in a sexy way," Fez was the one to suggest, in a way to casual manner.

Kelso sat up straighter in his seat, "Oh, yeah! Like maybe he…"

"Oh come on!"

"Seriously, man?"

Arms crossed over her chest, Jackie glowered at her exes on the other side of the sitting area. "Does everything with you two always have to go back to sex?"

"Yes," both men replied without missing a beat.

"And candy," added Fez.

Nodding in approval, Kelso had his own addition to make, "And explosives."

While Jackie rolled her eyes at the responses, the other woman in the room paid them no attention. Donna just continued to walk around the room, shaking her head in irritation with nearly every step she took.

"I'm just gonna say it," the redhead suddenly stopped in her tracks, held out her open palms in front of her until they closed into fists, with the exception of her right index finger which she had pointed straight at Eric. "Your parents skipping Christmas is selfish!"

"Okay Donna, no offense but, why do you care so much? I mean it's not like you've really ever cared about Christmas before," Eric regretted the words the moment they left his lips. He wanted to stop them but they just spilled out without control like word vomit. Word vomit that was going to get him in big trouble.

"What? I can't care about Christmas?" Donna's fury was on the edge. "I care about Christmas, okay? Just like I care about my dad. And now that your parents have this ' _brilliant'_ plan of skipping Christmas, _my_ _dad_ is upset that he can't put up his rooftop decorations because _your_ _dad_ refuses to put up the most important piece of the display, Santa Claus!"

Fez's brown eyes already looked blue and teary, "No Santa?"

"No Santa," she confirmed.

"Man, first no gifts and now no Santa?" This was all getting too crazy for Kelso.

"What're they doing?" Hyde feigned worry. "It's like they're trying to…skip Christmas."

Eric didn't feel like he could defend his parents when he was barely getting used to the idea, he could understand where his friends were coming from but he didn't see a point in getting worked up about it anymore.

"Look Donna, I'm sorry about your dad and my dad," he truly did feel bad about this, especially because it made Donna so upset—which would probably end up hurting him in the near future. "I know this is a tough idea to get used to but, what can we do?"

"That's exactly it, Eric!" Jackie said, sounding loud and determined.

Having Jackie agree with him and with such enthusiasm more than spooked Eric a little. First his Mom agreed to not do Christmas this year and now Jackie was agreeing with him? What was the world coming to?

Jackie had her hand clenched into shaking fists, adding to her determination, " _What_ _can_ _we_ _do_?"

Now Eric understood what was going on and it wasn't going down the greatest path. "No, Jackie, that's not what…"

"Bup, bup, bup bup!" the younger woman held an open palm in front of him. "You've helped enough. Now Donna, what can we do?"

Donna heaved a sigh, rubbing her forehead before removing her hand. "I don't know, Jackie. Look it's not that I'm mad the Formans aren't doing Christmas, I just don't like how it's upsetting my dad." She paused, realizing she did have an answer to Jackie's question. "I want my dad to be happy."

"Okay, how would we do that?" Jackie asked though was already making a mental note to pick up some Christmas fudge for the man.

"Get the Formans to celebrate Christmas?" Her words sounded much more like another question that an answer—she knew it was an unlikely event. "But since I don't see that happening, I'm gonna go study. Maybe getting good grades this semester will cheer him up, at least for a little while."

With that said, Donna left to the bedroom in the back however, the gears in Jackie's mind were too busy spinning at work to watch her friend leave.

"Okay Donna, you go study. Don't worry, I've got this under control and even have a few extra helpers." Jackie gave a mischievous smile as she looked over the group of four that she was left with.

Not liking the kind of smile that they saw Jackie wearing—it reminded them a bit of Red when he got an evil idea—Hyde and Eric exchanged worried looks between them. Worrying a lot less were Kelso and Fez, who were busy throwing mini marshmallows into each other's open mouths. These four wouldn't be as helpful as Santa's elves but they would have to do for now.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what do you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, again sorry it's kinda late!_

 _Next chapter we'll see the first part of Jackie's plan to change the Forman's plans put into action—and how Red plans to deal with it._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	7. No Christmas Tree

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing! I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own Christmas with the Kranks or the book it is based off of, Skipping Christmas. I do not own any other Christmas characters or movies that are referenced in this story. I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Long time no see, huh? Very sorry about that but I'm back now and I've got some holiday stuff planned for you all but most importantly I'm hoping to finish up this fic! Thank you to everyone who's read it and supported it whether by reviewing it or adding it to your alerts or favorites or even all three, thank you! I really do hope you enjoy this upcoming chapters and that they help make your holiday season a little brighter. Thanks so much for stopping by to read hope you like, please review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts and just know what people are still interested in this fic would mean so much. Also hoping to make more frequent updates if the readers are here, I'd really like to finish tis close to Christmas of this year. Thanks for reading, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 12, 1983_

 _8:34 A.M._

Kitty piled another helping of scrambled eggs onto the already overfilled kitchen plate she held in her hands. She was so used to making enough food that would feed not only her and her husband but her two sons and their friends; however, since breaking their holiday plans to them the kids had started spending less and less time at the Forman home which meant there was more and more food left untouched. Since Kitty hated to be wasteful, she upped her husband's serving to generous spoonfuls, she would have given herself some extra heapings too only she had a cruise trip she had to start dieting for!

"Here're your eggs, honey," she brought the plate over to where Red was seated in his usual spot at the table. "Sunnyside up with extra sunny!"

Red grinned at his breakfast and then up at Kitty. "Thanks, sweetheart. Where's the pepper?"

"Right here," Kitty said with a smile, stepping over towards the stove to grab the peppershaker and then promptly placing it into her husband's open hand.

As his fingers clasped around the cold ceramic piece, Red frowned; a frown that grew even deeper when he got a better look at the piece. It was white and round with a cylinder shaped top hat and a much to jolly smiling face. Anyone who saw this happy face would have smiled right back but Red continued to scowl, looking like he'd just received a lump of coal in his hands.

"What the hell is this?" he wanted to know.

"This Red, is a peppershaker," she replied, speaking slowly as she took the peppershaker into her hands and began to explain its functions. "You see you put the pepper inside here and then shake it over your food and the pepper comes out through these little holes here," she proceeded to point out the two holes drilled into the little snowman's top hat.

Rolling his eyes at the response Kitty seemed to think was so funny, Red grumbled, "I thought you packed that up with the other Christmas stuff."

Kitty's big smile retracted itself a bit. "Well, I was going to but…"she nervously gazed down at the little snowman peppershaker in her hands before lifting it up for Red to see, "Well, just look at his cute little face. How could you pack up a cute little like that?"

"By wrapping him in newspaper and sticking him in a box," Red replied without missing a beat.

Again, Kitty smile fell as she desperately tried to hold onto the little piece of Christmas she had left in their house. She wanted to go on this cruise with her husband and understood that they would have to skip Christmas to do that, but she missed the holiday decorations in her home. So, she'd kept the little snowman out to give her a little bit of Christmas spirit. She planned on keeping it in the kitchen with her and it was small enough to go unseen, if Red hadn't asked for pepper he probably wouldn't have noticed it at all.

However, he'd seen it now and Kitty could already tell he was going to make her put it away, but she wasn't going to do that without some kind of fight. It was a little tiny little snowman, he couldn't really do that much damage.

"But Red, he's a snowman, it's not like he's Santa Claus or a Christmas tree." She hoped this point would fly with him. "He's not really Christmassy, he's…he's _wintery_ , snowy…"

"Kitty, the minute we start making exceptions for even the tiniest Christmas decoration, it becomes a lead way for a whole truck load of the stuff in our house."

His firm reminder made Kitty sigh, "Okay, okay, you're right."

She then proceeded to put up the mini Frosty, placing it on the shelf with the various other salt and peppershakers that she had collected over the years. A mental note was taken to pack him up after breakfast, but Kitty was sure that if she forgot Red would certainly remind her. With the snowman peppershaker up, Kitty grabbed a simple green cylinder pepper shaker and handed it to Red with a smile.

He smiled back at her, happy that the ordeal had not turned into a big fight, and took the seasoning to sprinkle over his eggs.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Forman,"

Surprised to hear the voice of a visitor, the couple looked over at the sliding glass door and spotted Jackie Burkhart stepping into their home. While Red soon returned to his breakfast not taking much interest in the young woman's arrival, Kitty was thrilled to have one her little chicken back in her coop.

"Oh, good morning, Jackie, what can I get for you?" she offered, eager to feed another mouth.

"Nothing today," she shook her head but her beaming smile stayed in place, growing more and more as she spoke. "In fact, today is a little different because today _I have something for you_."

"Oh?"

Jackie eagerly nodded her head before looking over her shoulder and calling out the open glass door, "Bring it in, Fez!"

Kitty stared intently at the door, craning her neck in different directions in attempt to catch a glimpse of Fez and whatever he was bringing in. It wasn't every day that someone had something for her, which made her all the more excited. Red had also turned her attention to the side door, but with less excitement than his wife and more suspicion for the both of them.

The moment the loud one had stepped into their kitchen he had a feeling that she was up to something, but he never expected to see the sight that appeared before his wondering eyes as it walked through his kitchen door. The foreigner lugging in a seven-foot-tall evergreen pine tree!

Immediately Kitty's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide with surprise and awe. She hurried towards Fez and the tree, 'ooh'ing and 'aw'ing like it was some magical Christmas find and not just some ordinary, undecorated, Christmas tree. Seeing how happy Mrs. Forman was had Jackie nearly bouncing in her place, her plan was working!

And while Jackie had been focusing on how happy their surprise had made Kitty, Fez had been cautiously watching Red, preparing himself for the moment he needed to hide behind the tree as a shield. It took a few moments before Red rose to his feet, not in an 'I'm gonna kick your ass' kind of speed but in a much slower, in shock kind of speed—and that was even scarier to watch.

"What the hell is that?" Red loudly growled.

Fez tried to cower behind the tree but Jackie was unafraid and unfazed.

She gave him the happiest of grins. "It's a tree!"

"Oh, it's a beautiful tree," cooed Kitty as she touched its soft green needles before turning to her husband. "Red, isn't it a beautiful tree?"

He continued to glower at the unwelcomed gift and the unwelcomed guests who had brought it. "It's a dead tree."

"Oh no, Mr. Red it is not a dead tree, it is a Christmas tree!" Fez corrected, thinking it might made Red happier to know they did not bring him a dead tree.

Red hooked up an eyebrow as he stared at the foreigner. "Christmas?"

In that exact moment Fez remembered the speech he and his friends had heard from Red in this very kitchen over a week ago. The Formans were not doing Christmas or anything that had the word Christmas in it. He had to fix this!

"No, no…no I said…holiday," Fez covered his panic with a new smile when he thought up this word. "Yes, it is a holiday tree."

"Holiday tree, huh?" repeated Red.

"Yes, now where shall I put it?" the foreigner began to look around the room as if the tree could be set up somewhere there in the kitchen.

"Well," Red sort of shrugged his shoulders while shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'll give you a hint. It's somewhere my foot can help you set it up."

"Aye no!" Fez cried, quickly making the connection, and hugging his Christmas tree shield closer to him.

"Now, Red," Kitty scolded slightly then turned her attention the two little elves. "Kids, it was a very sweet gesture, but we did tell you we wouldn't be buying a Christmas tree this year."

"And you didn't!" Jackie swooped in in front of the tree, unwilling to let it be taken away yet. "I bought it for you!"

Kitty blinked her eyes a few times at hearing this fact. "That, that is a good point."

"I know," squealed Jackie as she rapidly bobbed her head up and down, stopping only when the next important thought entered her head. "Oh, and you don't you have to worry about paying me back. You can just add that money to what you planned to spend on my Christmas gift and get me an even better gift."

Unsure of how to respond to that, Kitty looked up at Red who had already begun speaking.

"The reason we aren't buying a tree is because we don't want one, right Kitty?"

She looked over at the topic of discussion, "Well…"

"Kitty!" he frowned down at the woman who was supposed to be on his side.

"Well, Red, would it really be that terrible to have a tree inside the house?" her hair bounced a bit as she asked this question.

He didn't even have to think about this, "Yes!"

"You have other plants in the house! Why not a tree?" pointed out Jackie, earning her an unseen glare from Red.

"Oh, that's true," Kitty nodded in the younger girl's direction then looked back at Red. "We'll treat this tree just like any other house plant," she tried to make it sound like this really could work, but Red wasn't looking very convinced. "We'll take care of it, water it and maybe add just a few little ornaments…old ones! That way we won't have to shop around and spend any money buying them."

Jackie's ears perked up at hearing talk about shopping. "Mrs. Forman, if you do decide to buy some though, they're having a great sale on ornaments at the mall. They have really pretty ones."

"Really?" The only thing Kitty loved more than shopping for Christmas gifts was shopping for Christmas decorations.

Red's shoulders slumped and he practically groaned her name. "Kitty."

She swung her head to look at him. "It's a _sale_ , Red! I would be saving money!"

"We'll be saving money by going on this cruise, remember?" Red threw back at her before remembering sometimes honey worked better than vinegar. His voice suddenly softened and he slowly wrapped his arm around Kitty's tense shoulders. "Around the Hawaiian Islands. Just you and me out on the open sea."

As much as Kitty tried to fight it, the corners of her lips rose up into a smile and she rested her head against Red's chest, closing her eyes and imagining the image he had painted for her. It really did sound like a lovely one.

"Ew!" Jackie cried out in disgust, pulling both Red and Kitty out of their moment.

Fez shrugged the shoulder of his arm that was not holding the tree. "I think it is very sexy," he said which seemed to gross Jackie out even more, as well as Red and Kitty.

Though Kitty pulled away from her embrace she was nodding her head. "You're right, Red. Jackie, Fez, we appreciate the thought but I'm afraid you'll have to take the tree back."

"Take it back where?" Jackie had her arms crossed over her chest, clearly unhappy with this suggestion. "I already bought it and we already have a tree in our apartment."

"Aye, poor Wilbur does not have a home," Fez said while looking on sadly at his new tree friend.

Shaking off the slightly confusing comment made by Fez, Kitty tried to think of another solution for the pair and more importantly the tree. It really was a beautiful tree and just because she couldn't enjoy it didn't mean that someone else shouldn't.

"Oh! You could donate it to the hospital," Kitty was eager to share an idea that involved her former work place. "I'm sure they'll find a nice place to put it up there and it help cheer up the visitors and patients."

Jackie was not impressed, she was even more upset that her plan hadn't worked. "And have it get full of germs? No thank you."

"We could put it in the basement!" Fez declared like he was wishing someone a happy birthday.

"Fez," Jackie's eyes lit up at this idea, "That is a great idea! We can put it in the basement for when we're all down there."

Like the Grinch hearing the little Who's singing on Christmas morn, Red's scowl reappeared at hearing the excitement the foreigner and the loud one had at finding a place to put their Christmas tree. However, his irritation was less at the fact that it had to do with decorating for Christmas and more at the fact of where they wanted to put up their Christmas decorations.

"You mean _my_ basement?" his booming voice questioned.

The petite brunette's smile dropped, "Oh yeah, I forget it's his basement," she shared and Fez nodded in agreement, neither one of them noticing the angry way Red continued to stare at them. Jackie waved her hand in the air, "Okay then we'll just have to somewhere else to put it like…"

"Mornin'" a new voice mumbled.

Turning their heads, the group of four spotted Steven Hyde stepping into the kitchen from the basement. He was full dressed but still had sleep in his shade less eyes, he had yet to notice the Christmas tree in the room or his friend and girlfriend standing beside it, but Jackie had certainly noticed him and was even happier to see him than usual.

"Steven's room!" she announced out loud.

Hyde frowned, suddenly becoming more alert at the mention of his room. "What about Steven's room?"

"We're gonna put this tree in there, puddin'," she told him sweetly and then turned to Red, her sweetness gone and a determined expression in its place. "Mr. Forman, it may be part of _your_ basement but it's _Steven's_ room. Come on, Fez, hurry!"

"Jackie, that things not gonna fit in my room," Hyde said, even though he was starting to think he was still asleep and this was a dream.

The tree could take up the whole little room, Jackie wasn't going to let that stop her. "We'll make it!

Jackie then ran off to the basement with Fez scurrying off behind her, taking the three with him—nearly dropping it at least twice before the three of them disappeared into the basement leaving an annoyed Red, a concerned Kitty, and a very confused Hyde.

Hoping to get some kind of explanation, Hyde looked over at Red, but the older man merely shrugged his shoulders.

"She's your girlfriend," was all Red could tell him.

Shoulders slumped, Hyde turned back around and headed back into the basement to find out what had made his girlfriend think putting a Christmas tree in his room was such a good idea. Hopefully, he'd be able to stop her before she and Fez started decorating it or worse started getting his room full of sticky tree sap, his steps hurried at this thought.

Red watched his adopted son's hasty exit and then turned to his wife,

"You see Kitty," he shook his index finger at her as well as the little snowman figure on the shelf that was behind her. "None of that would have happened if you would have packed that thing up!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Next chapter it's Kelso's turn to stop by The Formans' house to try to change their minds about skipping Christmas, and he brings with him a little secret weapon._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	8. No Santa

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! First off I am very sorry for not updating this story sooner, I really wanted to but it was kind of tough to find time/energy to write these past few weeks. This is the first time in years that I've had to work/been in school so close to Christmas (yesterday was my first day off) and let's just say I did not care for it. Thank you SO SO much for all of the incredible support you all have given this story, it makes me so happy to see some familiar faces and new ones too popping in to say they enjoy the story. Thank you! I know Christmas is just a few days but I'm hoping some of you all will still be reading and reviewing this chapter, I would really like to post the next chapter maybe as soon as tomorrow if enough people get to read today. Either way, more chapters are coming. I now have the two weeks off so I've finally got the time to write, just after Christmas :/ sorry about that. Thank you again for all the amazing support, it really means so much, thanks for stopping by to read, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Red, why can't we just put up the rooftop Santa?" Kitty asked as she followed Red out of the warmth of the kitchen and into the bitter cold morning breeze out of the back porch.

Kitty hugged her pink bathrobe closer to her, pulling the collar upwards so it covered her neck, while watching her husband and wondering how he could walk about in the Wisconsin Winter in just his muffler shop uniform jumper and winter vest—she was freezing! The cold weather however, seemed to be the last thing on Red's mind.

"Kitty, we've been over this," he began to say, walking off towards the Toyota with Kitty hot on his heels. "Putting up one decoration is a leeway into a whole truck full of them showing up at our house."

She didn't appear very convinced; after all, the more she thought about it the more she was sure her husband was making this a bigger deal than it really was. "It's just one little decoration, honey."

"First of all, Kitty, it's not a little decoration. It's a damn seven foot tall decoration that nearly killed me last year." Red angrily reminded; last year's setting up of the rooftop Santa had just about replaced any holiday time he'd spent over in Korea as his worst Christmas memory.

"We could have the boys set it up for you," Kitty eagerly proposed.

"Secondly," Red went on, ignoring the suggestion. "This is more than just the decoration. It's about the principal of the thing. If you and I want to skip Christmas, we should new able to do it without getting guilt from Bob or a damn tree from the loud one and the foreigner."

"But just think about how happy it would make Bob to see the decoration up on the roof," Kitty continued to press on, choosing to ignore the eye roll that came from Red. "And I'm sure seeing some holiday cheer around the house could make the kids happy too."

Red held back a groan. Couldn't his wife see it didn't matter if the kids were happy or not. They'd made her unhappy during those first days of December so now they were getting a taste of their own medicine. And he wasn't so sure that putting up any holiday décor would cheer up those dumbasses, they were hardly around anymore. It really was the icing of this not so Christmas cake.

"Kitty, this isn't about making Bob happy or the kids happy. The only people who need to be happy are you and me," He gave her a big wide grin. "And we're happy, right?"

Her gaze shifted to the downwards and to the side. "Well…"

"Kitty, what's wrong?" his first question was asked gruffly but by the second one Red's voice had softened considerably. "You're happy, aren't you?"

She stared up at her husband, unsure of how to respond because she was still torn about how she felt exactly.

"Well, yes, I'm happy," she began, and it wasn't a lie; how could she not be happy with a fancy vacation cruise on the horizon. "It's just," she sighed at the sight of Red's deeply furrowed concerned frown. "Honey, the cruise is a wonderful idea and I love that you came up with it for us. It's just seeing how unhappy everyone else is and knowing that we're part of why they're so unhappy, that's made me unhappy."

The way Kitty looked up at him with her sad blue eyes, Red had to do his best to hold back the smile that was itching on his lips.

"Oh Kitty," Red pulled her into his arms, if only so that she wouldn't spot his smile. As much as her compassion for those around her drove him crazy, it was also what made her the woman that he loved so much. It would be just like Kitty to be unhappy because she was making others unhappy.

As he hugged her a little tighter, she wrapped her own arms around his waist—for both comfort and warmth.

"And it's not just that, I miss Christmas," Kitty softly confessed, her head resting against Red's chest. "The house is so dark and gloomy. There's not light, no tree, no music. And it's not like I can go out either, any time I go to a store all I see are all kinds of cute Christmas things that I can't even buy!"

Red knew this was difficult challenge for his wife, but she wasn't giving in or forcing him to give in yet either and he was quite proud of her for being able to hold on this long. And if she was still pushing though and not yet relenting it had to have meant that Kitty really did want to go on this cruise, maybe just as much as he did.

They were less than two weeks away! They could do this! Red was sure he would get through the days without a hitch, Kitty might need some help and cheering up along the way but that's what he was there for.

"Kitty, you know what you should do?" Red asked, deciding to begin his attempt of perking her up.

Cheek still pressed against the cold material of Red's winter vest, Kitty shifted her gaze upwards to lock eyes with him. "Buy Christmas decorations for other people?"

"No," he said chuckling at how wishful his wife's voice sounded. "You should go out and buy yourself something. For the cruise."

"What?" Kitty screeched, immediately yanking her head and upper body away from him. She allowed Red to keep his arms around her, but it looked like she could pull away at moment. This man holding her may have looked like her Red but when he suggested he buy something for herself…she suddenly felt like she was being held by a stranger.

Shrugging his shoulders, like it was no big deal, Red replied, "Why not?"

Kitty could feel a migraine forming from all this confusion. "Red, I thought taking this cruise meant we were saving money not spending it."

"I'm not saying to go out and buy the store," he made sure this was clear although thinking about it any summer time sections in stores would probably be very limited at this time of year. "But go out and buy a few things. A sunhat, a new one of your dirty girl books," he gave this suggestion with an arched eyebrow that made Kitty giggle, "Even a new bathing suit. I'd go out and buy it for you, but this way can save you the trip of going back to exchange it all."

By now Kitty felt less confused and she even appeared a little happier than before, something that Red was happy to see.

"Think of it as a present from me to you," Red told her with a grin.

"Red Forman," Kitty's smile continued to stretch out even more, there was practically a song in her voice. "Are you giving me a Christmas present?"

"No, no, it's not a Christmas present," he was swift to deny, grin disappearing just as quick.

It had somehow slipped his mind that giving Kitty a gift could be mistaken as giving her a Christmas gift, given the time of year. Now that it had been pointed out to him, Red had to correct himself before his wife started buying everyone in Wisconsin a Christmas present because she thought he was buying her one. Of course, he didn't want to use the foreigner's feeble attempt of trying to replace 'Christmas' with 'Holiday.' That wouldn't work and besides that, Red wasn't telling her to get something for herself because it was a holiday, he was doing it because he wanted her to, because he wanted her to be happy.

With this thought in Red's mind, the perfect explanation dawned on him.

He gave her one of those grins she'd always said were charming. "It's a 'Because I love you' gift."

"I think I like that even more than a Christmas gift," she told him, giving a happy but bashful giggle.

Kitty cuddled up a little closer to her husband once more, but it wasn't because she was seeking warmth this time, his sweet words had filled her heart with enough of that warm fuzzy feeling to warm up her whole body. Instead she wanted to thank him for his sweetness and did so by cupping his face in her hands and pulling him towards her for a loving, long kiss.

The kind of kiss that made Red's eyebrows go up before he wrapped Kitty up in his embrace.

"Aw, gross!" a very loud voice cried in disgust. "Come on, little pitchers have big eyes!"

Red and Kitty pulled their lips away from the other and turned in the direction of the voice to find two surprise visitors who had traveled from the far away land of Chicago, Illinois.

"Oh, oh, oh! It's Michael and Little Betsy Boo too!" Kitty gleefully announced as if it were Santa Claus and one of his elves standing in her driveway. She jumped up before hugging and kissing both of the Kelso kids, giving an extra dose to the little girl she hadn't seen since Halloween. "What are you two doing here?"

Thanks to all the attention Kitty that showered on him, Kelso's grin had doubled its usual size as he began to explain. "We were just out for a walk after picking Betsy up from her preschool and thought…well, Mrs. Forman, do we smell some of your famous Christmas cookies?"

"I'm afraid not, dear," replied Kitty, trying not to sound too sad in her tone.

"Could we?" Kelso asked in the next instant, sounding even more eager than before.

Kitty released a short, nervous kind of giggle before gently patting the rosy cheek of Michael's hope filled face. "I'll see what I can do."

Kelso pumped his free fist in the air which made his little girl laugh and clap her hands. He was so happy at the idea of getting Mrs. Forman to make her holiday cookies for him and Betsy that he didn't even noticed the angry scowl that Red was sending his way.

"No baking, Kitty!" Red called after his wife as she made her exit from the driveway and back into their home. Once she was gone, Red turned back to the Kelso and eyed him suspiciously. The dumbass had to be here for a reason that went beyond cookies and the fact that he'd brought his kid with him made Red certain that the kettlehead was up to something. "So you walked all the way from Chicago?"

"Yeah, four-year old's have a lot of energy." Kelso answered confident that this excuse would erase any other doubt about how and why he and Betsy had arrived at Point Place.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Red nodded. "Right, especially when they travel in pairs."

"Yeah," nodded Kelso, but when he remembered Betsy was the only four year old here, Kelso stopped nodding and frowned instead. "Wait, what?"

Red wasn't going to make the time or effort to try explaining his comment, not when he had a bigger question to find an answer to.

"What're you really doing here?"

For just a moment or two Kelso cowered at the intimidating booming voice Red spoke in, but when he remembered he was on an important mission of saving Christmas he straightened his stance so that he stood up taller and puffed out his chest.

"Well, Mr. Forman, I hear it on good sources that you're skipping Christmas," Kelso started to share, using his police officer tone hoping it would create some of its own intimidation.

When Red rolled his eyes, it was clear that it hadn't.

"Yeah, you heard it from me," the older man reminded. "You were here when Kitty and I told the other misfit toys."

"Oh yeah," Kelso's confidence faded just slightly with this reminder, but he quickly shook it off and went back into Officer Kelso mode. "Well, I also hear from good sources, _that aren't you_ , that you're not putting your Santa decoration up on your roof."

"That's right."

Officer Kelso felt proud at getting a straight, honest answer so he pressed on, "You know, it's upsetting a lot of people."

"Is that so?" Red sounded less concerned and more like he was about to accept a challenge. A challenge of making not just a lot of people upset but all of Point Place, maybe? Kelso certainly hoped not.

"Yeah, people like Bob. And when I told Betsy she got really sad," Kelso then turned to the secret weapon in his arms. No one could deny a cute kid, and this was his cute kid, which made Betsy a thousand times cuter than any other cute kid. "Right, Betsy?"

"Uh huh, I'm sad, Mister Red," the four year old bobbed her head up and down. "And then me and Daddy we saw a dog that was this big!"

The little girl had quickly lost the small trace of sadness she'd had before and was now smiling brightly as she outstretched her little arms as far as they would go.

Red smirked, "She seems real torn up about it."

"I'll say," agreed Kelso, "That dog was like five times bigger than that!"

"Alright Kelso, you've got five seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing here," Red informed, his patience really wearing thin.

Panicking at the small timeframe he was given, Kelso rushed his jumbled up response. "I'm here to convince you to put Santa up!" he was scared but not enough to snitch out Jackie and her plan to get Christmas back at The Forman house.

"Well you can't," Red said with a deep frown.

Kelso returned the frown, his fear transforming into determination. He had been watching Rudolph save Christmas with his shiny nose for years, now it was his turn to save Christmas. "Can to!"

When Kelso didn't back down like Red expected, his scowl deepened into a harsher state. "Can not."

"Can to!" the man child shot back out.

"Is this your plan of how to convince me?" Red wondered out loud.

"Looks like it's working so far!"

With a plate of cookies in her hands, Kitty joined the little group in the driveway. She walked out just in time to see Red drop his head back and look skywards but decided not to question it and instead keep her attention on her guests.

"Okay, here we are," she happily announced brining the treated closer to the father daughter duo. "Some fresh warm cookies."

Betsy's eyes lit up and she almost jumped out of her dad's arms. "Cookies!"

Kitty giggled and lifted the plate towards Betsy so the little one could grab a cookie. However, just as Betsy's cute little hand was about to grab one of the chocolatey sweets, Kelso pulled further away.

"Wait," he glowered down at the cookies while his daughter glowered and pouted at him. "Those aren't Christmas cookies."

"Well, no, they're not," Kitty tittered nervously, glancing over at Red to make sure he heard before he started getting upset with her for baking Christmas cookies, the proud smirk he wore on his face assured her he had heard her. She turned back to the tall young man and gave him a smile. "But they're just as delicious! They're chocolate chip."

Once more Betsy reached out for a cookie only to have her father yank her away again. This time when she frowned at him and his actions there was no pout and her lips pressed tightly together in her anger.

"Betsy can't have any of those," said Kelso, trying to think up a quick, good excuse. "She's allergic to cookies."

"She's allergic to cookies?" Kitty was confused but not as much as she was heartbroken at the little girl being denied cookies that she obviously wanted—and was not allergic to.

Red wasn't happy about it either. "You were gonna give some before, moron."

"Yeah, but those would have been okay because they'd be the Christmas kind and filled with Christmas magic and all…" not believing his own explanation, Kelso threw his arm up in exasperation. "Fine! Look, are you gonna put up your Santa decoration or not?"

"I'm not putting up any decorations, Kelso," Red spoke firm and loud, maybe that would get the message thought.

"Fine, okay," nodded Kelso, "I didn't want it to have to come to this but you leave me no other choice. Come on, Betsy."

Kelso drew in a deep breath but instead of leaving with Betsy, the way Kitty thought he would do, he and Betsy did something else that was very much unexpected.

"Free Santa! Free Santa!" they shouted together, surprising the married couple. "Free Santa! Free Santa!"

"Alright, that's it!" Red declared, holding his arms up in the air in a sort of halting manner.

"That's it?" Kelso asked then a large grin broke out onto his face. "Alright! Man, that worked out better than I thought it would."

Frowning angrily, Red ordered, "Go home, Kelso."

Slowly it dawned on Kelso that he had not saved Christmas yet and his grin began to disappear. Though he did hold onto his strong determination.

"No," he retorted, standing his own ground. "You can't just tell me to go home."

"Go home, Kelso," repeated Red, this time in a tone that meant business.

"Okay, fine, maybe you can," Kelso relented, he'd stood up to Red longer than he thought he could. "But you can't tell this cute little face to go home just like that."

He then lifted Betsy like a shield so that she was held right in front of Red. Her cute little smiling face right in front of his angry scowling one. Kelso was positive that his daughter's cuteness would help win Red over. She would be the Cindy Lou Who to his Grinch that was trying to steal Christmas.

Slowly, Red's scowl began to fade away and when Kelso saw this he knew his plan had worked! He and Betsy had saved Christmas! Kelso was just about to rejoice as he watched Red grab a cookie from the plate in Kitty's hands and gave it to Betsy.

"Go home, Little Kelso," Red said, his frown back in its place.

Slack jawed, Kelso couldn't believe his daughter's cuteness had just been denied and Red was telling her to go home too! Luckily, Betsy didn't seem to care and was just happy to have finally gotten her cookie.

"Fine, we're leaving!" Kelso announced, sounding more and more upset. "But we'll be back! And when we do, Santa better be here!"

"Oh dear," came Kitty's nervous response, she already knew this was far from over.

She and Red watched Kelso stomp his way off their driveway with his little girl and tow. But Betsy didn't appear to be very upset by any of this and just waved goodbye as she bounced off in her father's arms. Red waved back and smiled at the little girl, like Betsy he wasn't the least bit concerned about what had just happened.

These dumbasses could try every hairbrained Christmas themed scheme that they wanted but there was going to be no stopping him and Kitty from skipping Christmas and going on their cruise.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Next chapter we'll see Hyde and Jackie having breakfast with the Formans where Jackie brings with her some more Christmas surprises._

 _Again, sorry for not updating sooner! Will try to post the next chapter much faster, but in case I don't get to post a new chapter in the next two days, I want to wish you all A Very Merry Christmas! Hope you have a wonderful day with friends and family._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think stay tuned, take care, have a nice day and remember only 2 days until Christmas 2017!_


	9. No Presents

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well. Today I have for you a brand new chapter of "Christmas with The Formans" to kick off the holiday season that is now upon us. A bit early I know but I didn't want to start to late either, plus the holidays tend to get busy want to post while I still have the time. For this coming month this story will be my main focus, the shorter chapter and lighter subject will hopefully make the writing process go faster and will hopefully result in more chapters, if of course you all are still interested in reading it! Which I really hope you are! I love writing this fic and can only hope that you all enjoy reading it too. If you're a returning reader thank you so very much for coming back! If you're a new reader thank you soo much for stopping by and giving this fic a chance! Either way thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it, please review if you can even if it's just to let me know you're still reading and ready for more. Thank you again for everything, hope you like, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 14, 1983_

 _6:25 P.M._

Red and Kitty were seated at their kitchen table enjoying the dinner Kitty had prepared; however, unlike with most of the meals they had shared the past few days, they were joined by some company. The company of their adopted son, Steven Hyde, to be exact.

Hyde was the only one of the basement gang who wasn't intentionally avoiding the Formans and their non-Christmas home. It was something that was pretty hard to do considering the fact that he was the only one in the group who still lived with the parental pair. Sure, he hadn't been home much but that was mostly due to the busy and longer shopping hours over at _Grooves_ and anytime he spent away from the Forman home when he wasn't working was usually at his girlfriend's insistence as well as part of her plan to get The Formans to celebrate Christmas this year.

Truth was his surrogate parents skipping Christmas didn't bother Hyde too much, he thought it was a bold move. And if anyone deserved a vacation get away he figured it should be the Formans. Still, he knew the whole Christmas boycott had to be tough on Mrs. Forman, which is why he tried to stay clear from holiday chatter when speaking to her.

And that was why Red did not mind having Steven there to share his dinner with.

Kitty, meanwhile, was just thrilled to have another mouth to feed. It was a Chris…holiday miracle!

"Well, if it isn't one of Santa's little helpers," Red commented after hearing the glass door slide open and spotting Jackie Burkhart at the entrance.

She really could have passed for one of Santa Claus's elves with her festive, but tastefully put together, outfit of red and green. And Kitty wasn't sure but she was almost certain that Jackie's bell shaped gold earrings had a ringing sound effect and all! But while his wife was admiring the young woman's elf-like getup the part of the girl's appearance that stuck out to Red was the multiple shopping bags she held in each hand.

He eyed the bags, not at all subtly. "What'd you bring this time? A partridge in a pear tree or three French hens?"

"Neither," Jackie's response was quick and sharp. "Because not only is that a terrible Christmas song but it's a terrible love song. What kind of person buys their true love a bunch of birds? Birds make bird poop and it's not like any of the eight maids he got her will clean it up, they're too busy milking cows!" she ranted on like she had given some good thought on this Christmas carol, she then turned to her eating boyfriend. "Steven, don't ever get me anything from that song."

With his mouth still full of fluffy mashed potatoes, Hyde merely nodded his head wordless.

Suddenly her dainty hand shot out for his shoulder. "Except maybe the five golden rings. _If_ those golden rings also have diamonds on them."

"Noted," replied Hyde before he shoveled in another forkful of potatoes.

It was a short, quick response but was enough to make Jackie smile's grow and her shoulders raise up high they nearly touched her ears.

"Jackie, sweetie, why don't you sit down and I'll fix you a plate?" Kitty offered, already standing up from her seat. It didn't matter if her own plate got cold while she served up Jackie's dish, she'd take having another guest at her dinner table over a hot meal for herself any day.

"Thank you, Mrs. Forman but right now I have something that's even more important than food," explained Jackie, taking a dramatic pause before a grand smile beamed brightly from its spot on her lips. "Presents!"

Then like a magician pulling a rabbit from his hat, Jackie magically produced two gift boxes that appeared much larger than the shopping bags that they had come from. Both boxes were wrapped in a way that was not only beautiful but looked like it had been done with a lot of effort and love. Each gift had its own individual look with the help of some pretty paper and pretty ribbons of blue.

Ignoring the shocked expression that The Formans wore, Jackie handed them each a present. Red got the giftbox wrapped with the winter wonderland scheme of blue and white while Kitty received a box adorned with the traditional but classy, silver and gold.

"They're for you from us," informed the still smiling Jackie.

Hyde did not like Jackie's use of the word 'us,' especially since he knew who 'us' was referring to. "Yeah, and by " _us"_ she means ' _Jackie_ ,'" he said to his adopted parents, not wanting to be part of this ploy or get mistaken for having any kind of involvement in it.

"No," the brunette shook her head, glaring warningly at her boyfriend. "By ' _us'_ it means Jackie _and_ _Steven_."

"No, it doesn't," he stated more like he was stating a fact and not making an argument.

"Steven, I already signed your name on the card."

His head titled just slightly. "Think again, doll."

Jackie's brows scrunched together and feeling her own bout of curiosity, Kitty picked up the gold ornament shaped gift tag attached to the present, turned it over and began to read its inscription out loud.

"Merry Christmas, from Jackie and…" she squinted her eyes and lifted the tag closer to her face. "A dark scribble."

Sharply swinging her head to the side so she could send a wide-eyed glare towards Steven, Jackie was instantly met with a smug looking smirk Steven wore on his face.

"Jackie, honey, it's a very sweet thought but Red and I already said we weren't accepting any Christmas gifts this year," Kitty reminded, not only Jackie but herself as well.

"You did?" the younger woman acted shocked with the added touch of a slacked jaw and fingertips at her right temple. "Oh that's right! It totally slipped my mind!"

Red wasn't at all fooled by Jackie's performance and instead sat there looking as skeptic as a child who was starting to question the reality of Old Saint Nick. It of course, didn't help Jackie's act when she swiftly brushed off her 'shock' by waving her hand in front of her face and shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, well. What are you gonna do?" she said with a smile, as if there was nothing that could be done except take the gifts and forget the whole idea of skipping Christmas.

"We could return this stuff and keep the cash," Red threw out with his own shoulder shrug.

The smile on Jackie's lips stayed intact and her head tilted slightly. "But in order to find out where you'd have to go to return the gifts you'd have to open them first, which _technically_ would mean you'd be accepting the gifts."

Jackie looked as pleased as a full bowl of Christmas punch. She seemed so proud of herself, looking ready to celebrate a victory with jingle bells and tinsel, it filled Red with new wave of annoyance.

"Alright, fine," he said shifting himself in his seat. "We accept these gifts…"

"Yay!" exclaimed Jackie and clapped her hands together.

Meanwhile Hyde and Kitty looked on with surprise and confusion. Had Jackie's gifts been magical enough to help Red realize the forgotten joys of Christmas? They hadn't even been unwrapped yet!

"And so you won't feel bad about not getting me anything yet," Jackie ignored the shocked expressions on her audience and reached into one shopping bag, retrieving two sheets of paper. "Here's my Christmas list. I made a copy for each of you."

She then proceeded to hand Red and Kitty each one of the sheets of paper that had writing on both the front and the back.

Red held the paper in his finger tips but didn't bother to even glance at its text; in fact, he was doing all he could not to crumble the thing up into a paper snowball.

He cleared his throat before making an attempt to finish his previous statement, "We'll accept these gifts as early birthday gifts."

That had wiped the grin clear off her face. "What?"

"Sure," Red leaned back in chair with ease. "This way we get to keep the gifts and you don't have to go out and buy us another gift a few months from now."

Jackie shook her head. this wasn't part of the plan! "But these aren't birthday gifts, they're Christmas gifts. Look at the pretty Christmas wrapping paper I used!"

"It is pretty," agreed Kitty while she gingerly touched the golden curls that had been made on the ribbon wrapped around the box she'd been given,

"The wrapping doesn't matter," Red argued and because he could see the wistful gaze in his wife's eyes he added, "Hell, it'll just be ripped off in a matter of seconds. It takes longer to wrap the damn thing."

"But…" Jackie stammered.

With a halting hand held before him, Red continued. "Now, I'll wait to unwrap mine on my birthday and Kitty'll wait to unwrap her gift that you got her, till her birthday."

"But I can't wait till my birthday to unwrap my gift!" The anxious way that Jackie spoke the words told how impatient the mere idea made her.

Red scowled. "We didn't get you a gift."

" _Do you see how wrong that sounds_?" Jackie asked, hoping the question would finally get Red to open his eyes; instead he rolled them, so Jackie went on. "Mr. Forman, Christmas is about giving gifts. I gave you a gift, now you give me a gift."

It sounded like Jackie was explaining the holiday tradition to a sweet little tot and Red Forman did not enjoy being talked down to. Steven Hyde on the other hand found the ordeal quite amusing.

"It is the rule of Christmas," he said with a smirk.

Hyde had meant his words as a joke, but Jackie had nodded her head in agreement and patted his shoulder, sort of thanking him for backing her up.

Kitty had noticed the exchange and it made her a bit nervous. "Jackie, honey, haven't you ever heard that it's better to give than to receive?"

"Exactly!" Jackie wanted to throw her hands up in the air. "And I'm trying to make it better for you by having you give to me, but your husband doesn't understand that! He's ruining Christmas!"

Frustrated and most of all fed up, Jackie took the gifts back, with no protest from either of The Formans—though Kitty's expression did look more on the worried side while Red sat there looking quite joyful and triumphant. Jackie shoved the boxes back into their bags, turned on the heel of her boot, and marched out of not only the kitchen but the Christmas-less house.

The bells of her earring jingled all the way as she left, making her exit a little less dramatic but when the sliding door shut forcefully behind her it caused Kitty to jump a bit in her chair.

Clasping her hands together, Kitty turned to her husband. "Well Red, what do you have to say about that?"

"Look Kitty, you know my plan wasn't to ruin anyone's Christmas," he firmly reminded her. "I just wanted you and I to skip it and get a little break from it all. The fact that it's making the dumbasses so miserable…well," Red paused like he was trying to find the right choice of words; he must have soon found them because a grin broke out onto his face. "That's just a nice bonus!"

When Kitty didn't laugh along and instead gave him a side eyed glare, Red could tell she wasn't in the mood to joke. The only thing it looked like she wanted to do was argue, which made Red's smile shrink in size. He didn't want to have this argument again, he didn't want to repeat himself nor did he want to see Kitty get even more upset.

So Red opted for a new option, rising to his feet and leaving the room before Kitty could say another word.

Kitty watched him leave, shaking her head back and forth while Hyde smirked from his seat beside her.

Once Red was gone, Kitty sighed deeply. "Oh, I hate seeing her so upset," she said, referring to Jackie. "But you know, I wish she wouldn't put so much importance on gifts. Gift giving isn't the only part of Christmas, you know."

Hyde nodded, he understood Mrs. Forman's concerns, but he also knew his girlfriend well enough to know things that seemed superficial on the surface often ran pretty deep. "Yeah, pretty sure this whole thing goes beyond the gift stuff."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean it's mostly the gift thing," he couldn't deny Jackie's love of getting gifts. "But there's other stuff too. It's the not gettin' to see you and Red for Christmas. For as long as I can remember we've spent Christmas Eve and Christmas with you and Red, and now this year we won't even get to see you. It's gonna make this Christmas so…different."

It felt like a big lump of coal was stuck in Kitty's throat. She could remember using that very word to describe how this year's Christmas would be, even before the cruise idea had come about, and hearing Steven use it to describe his own Christmas just about shattered her heart.

Misty eyed, Kitty nodded in agreement. "It will."

So very different that Kitty was beginning to wonder if this different, hassle free, luxurious, cruise ship Christmas that Red promised her would really be all that it was cracked up to be. After all, how was she going to enjoy herself out in the warm Hawaiian sun when she knew that she'd left her poor babies deserted here in Snowy Wisconsin like the forgotten toys on the Island of Misfit Toys.

"Growing up Christmases weren't always the greatest. It's always been the holidays spent here that've felt warm and welcoming…you know, like Hallmark says holidays are supposed to feel," Hyde went on surprising himself that he'd said all this. Then again, Mrs. Forman was one of the very few people Hyde could never hide something from, even when he tried. Still feeling a bit embarrassed he tacked on, "You know, for _Jackie_. Jackie's the one we were talking about."

"Of course, Jackie," nodded Kitty while she contained her knowing smile. "And what about you honey?"

His brow furrowed. "What about me?'

"Well, you haven't said much about mine and Red's plans to skip Christmas this year."

"Not much to say," Hyde replied while shrugging his shoulders. "You and Red are adults; not like I can stop you from doing something."

Kitty knew Hyde meant the words that he told her but she also knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

" _But_?" she gently pressed.

"But," Hyde repeated in a form of a sigh, it was faster to give in than try to deny it. "I guess I kinda wish you were skipping Christmas next year."

When he saw the curiosity wrinkling itself onto Kitty's face he continued to explain. "You know, give us more time to get used to the idea and then you'd be here for…you know, this Christmas."

Pushing the cruise ship Christmas to next year sounded like it would have been a much better idea, but Kitty knew it was too late to change things now. Red had already bought the cruise tickets and after all they'd gone through the past few weeks to avoid Christmas, he wouldn't be willing to postpone their trip until next year.

She gave her second son a smile that she hoped didn't look too sad. "Well, there's always next Christmas."

"Yeah, next Christmas," Hyde agreed, briefly getting lost in his thoughts. "Maybe we can save up enough and go with you and Red on the cruise ship," his words tugged the corners of Kitty's lips higher and he smirked back. "I'm gonna go check on Jackie."

"Okay dear," Kitty said watching him grab his jacket before heading out onto the driveway.

Hyde leaving the room meant that Kitty was left by herself at the kitchen table. She sat there, not too sure of what to do now; she hadn't felt this sad and lonely since the start of all this on December first when her plans of decking the halls with the kids had fallen through.

As an attempt to busy herself and keep her mind of her sadness and growing guilt, Kitty carried the dirty dishes from the table to the sink, but she instantly froze was when she realized she wasn't so alone.

The little pepper shaker snowman was there. Sitting on the kitchen counter, smiling joyfully in Kitty's direction.

What was the little snowman doing on the counter? She had put it up on the kitchen shelf the other morning. Jackie hadn't been there long enough to have moved the knickknack without being noticed. It was doubtful that Steven moved it and even laughable to think it had been Red.

So then how had the little snowman gotten to where he was now? Why did it feel like he was watching her? And why was he smiling so much?

Had he always smiled in such an overly happy, annoying way, Kitty wondered.

Kitty couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed the mini decoration, pulled open the car key drawer, and practically threw the snowman inside before slamming it shut.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _How many Christmas movie/specials/songs did you catch? Always like throwing those in._

 _Next chapter, while Red and Kitty are still trying to skip Christmas it looks like someone is trying to steal it and it's not the season's usual Grinch this year!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, have a nice day and remember only 27 days till Christmas 2018!_


	10. Stealing Christmas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello there! Hope you're doing well and enjoying the holiday season. I'm sorry for taking so long to post this new chapter, I had initially told myself that I was going to post the next chapter once my review count got to 80 but as a full week went by and it stayed stuck on 79 I realized I might be waiting a long time for that last review and the holiday season could be close to over. So I'm very sorry about setting that goal and delaying the chapter. I'm done with that now and I'm gonna keep posting at a semi regular schedule even if I don't get my review count goal. know the focus on Red/Kitty instead of the gang doesn't help readership nor does taking three years to write this. So a great big thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter for this year, it means SO much! And a big thank you goes to those who just stopped by to read it too, I really hope you are enjoying it. :D Thank you for everything, hope you like it, please review if you can, know the holidays are busy, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 15, 1983_

 _12: 36 A.M._

It was quite the silent night following the Loud One's gift giving stint. Red and Kitty didn't see or hear from any of the dumbasses for the rest of the evening, with the exception of Steven who had called Kitty to inform her he'd be spending the night over at Jackie's apartment to help calm her down on the whole present thing, Red hoped he could get her to calm down on the whole holiday but knew that was a long shot.

While Red found comfort and joy in the empty house, it was driving Kitty crazy. She couldn't find anything to do!

She tried finding something to watch on TV, but every channel was running some kind of Christmas special. Flipping through the newest magazines hadn't done much either, each one had some kind of new Christmas recipe that Kitty had to resist making because even if she did make it, and kept the fact that it was a Christmas recipe to herself, there was no one around to eat it.

When she'd finally had enough she slapped the _Ladies' Home Journal_ on the coffee table and declared, "Well, I guess there's nothing for me to do except go to bed early."

Red knew she'd said her proclamation out loud and in his direction for a reason—probably wanting to instill some sort of guilt in him, but it didn't work. He was enjoying the break from Christmas greatly and was looking forward to the getaway cruise that would take him and Kitty away from the cold bitter Wisconsin winter and into that warm Hawaiian sun. He was sure that underneath the anger his wife felt towards him and the guilt she felt from the kids, that Kitty was still very much looking forward to their trip too.

In fact, he was nearly positive that one they got out on the cruise ship she be thanking him for coming up for the whole idea and it was with that thought in mind that Red was able to drift off into a peace sleep an hour later when he joined Kitty in bed.

As visions of ocean waves and tropical shores danced in Red's head there arose a loud clatter. Red woke and sprung from his bed to check on the matter.

Instead of checking the rooftop, Red headed down to the basement below, spotting not Saint Nick all covered in soot but a tall dumbass with a sack in his hand, looking to loot.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Red glared at the intruder. "Kelso, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kelso jumped at the sound of the booming voice, nearly knocking over the giant Santa figurine he was standing next to. Luckily, he caught the decoration and after a few wobbly moments managed to set it back in its rightful spot.

Still a bit panicked, Kelso and turned around to find the sight of an angry Red Forman standing there, it only terrified Kelso even more. It didn't matter that Red was in his pajamas and bathrobe, it might have made Red seem even angrier for having been woken up.

However, Red could look as scary as Krampus himself, Michael Kelso was not backing down.

He stood up a little taller, ignoring the fear twisting his stomach, and let out a puff of air from the corner of his mouth. "Pfftt, well you know…what are any of us doing here really?"

The reply did not impress Red.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing here," he began to say. "I'm here to kick your ass unless you tell me what the hell you're doing snooping around these decorations."

"I'm not snooping, I'm getting Santa Claus," Kelso explained not seeing anything wrong with his actions.

Red lifted his chin and frowned. "You mean the Santa Claus decoration that I paid for? Because if you do then you're not just getting Santa Claus, Kelso, you're _stealing_ Santa Claus."

"Yeah…well…you're stealing Christmas!" shouted Kelso.

Annoyed, Red rolled his eyes. "I'm not stealing Christmas. I'm _skipping_ it."

"That's even worse!" Kelso was still shouting, his arms flying up into the air. "Besides I've got permission to steal…I mean _get_ this Santa."

"From who?" Red demanded to know.

"From the Police Department," the young officer was proud to share his connections. "They said I could confiscate it from you since you're break the law…."

Again, Red felt the urge to roll his eyes, how the hell had the kid made it onto the police force, he grumbled, "There is no law…"

"Yes, there is!" Kelso did the interruption this time. "It's a law that says if you have Christmas decorations you have to put them up at Christmas time. It's a real law! And you're violating that law right now buddy!"

Red did not like being yelled at, especially when it was coming from a kettlehead.

"Kelso, if you don't step away from that Santa my foot is gonna be violating your ass!" Red shouted in a volume much louder, and scarier, than Kelso's.

The tough cop act Kelso had been playing suddenly vanished and he looked more like the man-child who'd spent way too much time in Red's basement gluing himself to things.

"But I…I can't. It's Christmas time, Santa Claus should be up on the rooftop waving to all the good boys and girls not locked down here in a basement that smells like po…" Kelso caught his words the moment he caught Red's glare." -pcorn. You know I could charge you for kidnapping."

A tired heavy sigh left Red, he just wanted to go back to bed. "He's not real, kettlehead."

"Well he's real to some people!" Kelso shouted so loudly it seemed to wake Red back up. "At my house especially. There's even one person at my house in Chicago who's really been shaken up about you not putting Satna up," he shared in a softer tone. "They think since Santa won't be on the roof he's won't come on Christmas."

Red's anger and irritation slowly faded when he thought back to round-faced the little tot who Kelso had brought over the week before. He didn't mind the misery that his and Kitty's cruise plans brought the dumbasses, but he didn't mean to ruin a child's Christmas.

Clearing his throat, Red looked at the young father. "Your kid really thinks that?"

"What?" Kelso's brows scrunched closer together. "No! Not Betsy, _me_!"

Hearing this, Red's face fell back into its usual scowl and he felt like a dumbass himself for having fallen for Kelso's words.

"I don't think Betsy understands the whole science of Santa just yet," continued Kelso.

Once mor,e Red rolled his eyes. "Kelso, why is it so damned important to you that I put up this Santa Claus?"

"Because it's Santa!" he cried like the five-year-old he was at heart. "And Betsy loves Santa. We're spending Christmas in Point Place for the first time this year and I'm just trying to make sure this is the best Christmas ever for her."

Kelso was playing the dad card, but it was also the truth card. Then he realized that Red was a dad too and there was a third card he could put into play.

"C'mon Red," Kelso said, father to father. "You remember what it's like wanting to make Christmas special for your kids, don't you?"

Red stared back at Kelso. Of course, he remembered those Christmases when Eric and Laurie were kids and had mile long lists of toys they wanted. He remembered the way he and Kitty had run themselves ragged trying to give them the Christmas of their dreams. He also remembered those Christmas mornings cuddled on the couch with Kitty, tiredly watching Laurie and Eric gleefully open and play with their gifts in a way that had made all the craziness worth it.

Those distant memories of Eric and Laurie's childhood drifted into his mind, creating a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, I do."

"So, you'll free Santa?" Kelso's question was hopeful.

"Not a chance," Red replied, the memories were gone and that smile had now turn into a knowing smirk. "But I will give you some advice on making your kid's Christmas so great."

Letting out a loud sound that sounded like a cross between a groan and a cry, Kelso threw his head back. He didn't want advice, he wanted Santa!

"Don't go around buying a bunch of expensive toys and crap," Red shared, ignoring Kelso's display of boredom. "Because in a couple of years, all that'll end up in a box of junk that you'll sell at a garage sale and get not even a fourth of what you paid for it."

Kelso stared solemnly at Red and blinked. "Well, that's depressing."

"That's the future," replied the older man in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Yeah, well, we're not talking about the future, we're talking about the present," Kelso reminded, and his eyes went wide as another Christmas light in his head went off. "Oh and presents! I wanna give Betsy the present of Santa on a rooftop, so…what if I bought it from you?"

Red quirked an eyebrow and pushed out his lower lip as he mulled over the idea. It wasn't such a bad one, the most worrisome thing about it was that it had come from a Kelso. If Red sold the decoration to Kelso it would mean the kettlehead would stop badgering him to put up the damn thing, hell, he'd never have to put the damn thing up again if he sold it. And the money he got from the sale would be a good form of proof that showed how much money they'd save by skipping Christmas this year.

"Alright," nodded Red, "how much are we talking here?"

"Eight dollars."

Instantly a new frown formed on Red's face. "Eight dollars for an eight foot Santa?"

"Hey, that's a dollar a foot," Kelso made sure to point out. "I think that's a pretty good deal."

"Go home, Kelso," Red turned to leave the room and the conversation.

"Red, wait, come on," Kelso practically jumped in front of Red to block him in his tracks. "You gotta sell me your Santa. You're not using it and I've always wanted to get Betsy a really big gift."

Red shook his head, this dumbasses still had a lot to learn about fatherhood and Christmas. "Kelso, really big gifts only end up being a really big waste of space."

"Well, yeah, cuz they're big," it didn't look like Kelso was seeing Red's point.

"Look behind that Santa shaped death trap," Red instructed with a pointed index finger and Kelso craned his neck and squinted his eyes to follow the instructions. "You see that dollhouse back there?"

"Yeah…"

"I bought that for Laurie for Christmas when she seven years old. It was the thing she wanted the most that year," shared Red. "So, I woke up at four in the morning, headed down to a crowded toy store that reminded me of Korea, and shoveled out a good chunk of my Christmas bonus to pay for it."

Kelso tried to get a closer look at the miniature house.

"A year later the damn doll house was collecting dust in her room. Year after, that it was moved down here where it's been for the last sixteen years."

"Yeah, okay," Kelso could actually understand how bad that sounded. "But that's not gonna happen with Betsy. She's not Laurie cuz you know Laurie was kind of a bitch."

Red glared furiously at Kelso, his face turning the color of his name. If they were in one of those Christmas cartoons, smoke would have emerged from his ears.

But smoke or no smoke, Kelso could tell Red wanted to kill him, and he gulped down his fear. "But uh she made up for it by being hot," he tried to fix his mistake. "She was _totally_ hot. Like smokin' hot…"

"Keloso," Red growled.

"I know, I know, go home," he didn't even need the older man to finish the statement. "But aren't you gonna sell me Santa?"

"No!"

Kelso pouted for only a minute or two. "Oh! Can buy Laurie's old dollhouse?"

"It's not for sale," grumbled Red, there was no way he was selling that dollhouse to a Kelso.

"You said it was just taking up space!"

"Kelso, you've got two seconds to get out of here before I start kicking your ass," threatened Red.

Kelso's mouth flapped open and close, "But…"

"One…"

Not a second later Kelso made a mad dash out of the basement leaving Red alone with the overgrown Santa Claus. When he caught the sight of his jolly bearded face, Red grimaced in disgust. He grabbed a blanket off the old worn sofa, prepared to fling it over the statue when Laurie's old dollhouse caught his eye again.

It really was just taking up space down here but in all these years he still couldn't find it in his heart to give it up. Something told him to hold on to it. Maybe because in the last few years they'd barely gotten a Christmas card from their first born and the toy was a reminder of her or maybe he held onto it because of how much work it took him to get it.

Those Christmases when the kids were little were the most busiest, but they were also the most memorable ones too.

Then again, Red realized with a smirk, it was going to be hard to forget spending Christmas alone with Kitty on a cruise ship.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Next chapter, which should be up later this week, Eric has a turn at trying to convince his parents to change their mind about skipping Christmas, using some help from the magic of old time Christmases._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think stay tuned, have a nice day and remember only 16 more days till Christmas 2018!_


	11. Ghosts of Christmas Past

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Merry Christmas Everyone! Here's the newest chapter. Special thank yous to TvFanaticDayDreamer, Marla's Lost, gotye, Eliza Ghost, and Mr. Kurtwood Smith. Busy weeks delayed this chapter but you all kept me writing and motivated when I had the time to sit and write. Thanks for reading, hope you like, please review if you can, have a very Merry Christmas, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 15, 1983_

 _6:08 P.M._

Kitty Forman had gotten home from her shift at the hospital an hour ago, she'd had time to change out of her nurse uniform and tidy up a few things around the house, but her mind continued to hold onto the thoughts of the little bits of Christmas she'd been able to experience at work.

Hospitals weren't exactly the merriest of place around Christmas time but that's why it was part of the job of the hospital's staff to help bring a little cheer to the sick patients and worried families who were having to spend the holidays in the hospital. It was a tradition that Kitty loved and one that luckily Red had not been able to stop her from participating in—she was working all the way to December 22nd when her two-week vacation kicked off.

Being able to spread Christmas cheer at work didn't make things any easier. It was often difficult to spend the day decorating patients' rooms and hallways only to come home to an undecorated, un-Christmassy house. Today when she read out loud to the children in the pediatric ward, the book's grouchy, Christmas stealing, green character reminded Kitty of her husband.

At least until Kitty reminded herself that The Grinch didn't have a wife who he was looking out for and had surprised with a holiday cruise.

Descending down the living room steps so she could start on dinner, Kitty stopped in her tracks when she spotted a familiar, but very unexpected, form sitting on the sofa.

"Eric?" she called and when he turned his head at his name, Kitty bounded down the steps like it was Christmas morning (from a year she'd celebrated it). "Oh honey! Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mom," Eric returned his mother's hug.

It had been almost two weeks since she'd seen him! Kitty hugged him a tighter before letting go just slightly. "Shouldn't you be in Madison studying for your finals?"

That had been his excuse for staying away for so long, but Kitty had a feeling the distance her son kept from her lately had been partly due to his father's ban on Christmas this year.

"Nope," he seemed happy to announce. "Took my last final yesterday and I am proud to say that this semester I will be passing my classes with all 'A's and maybe a 'B' or two sprinkled in there."

"Oh, sweetie, oh, that is just so wonderful! Oh, I am so, _so_ proud of you, honey!" Kitty managed to exclaim before pulling her son into another much-earned hug and a kiss for each good grade he'd gotten—ever in his life.

Eric didn't appear to mind the attention, he didn't grimace or even try to pull away from her grasp. It was like he was actually really happy to share his good news with someone who would make a big commotion about his success and it was role Kitty was happy to fill.

She pulled away but kept him at arm's length. "Just look at my Baby Boy turned my Successful College Man!"

As Kitty clapped her hands and giggled happily, Eric smirked right back.

"Actually Mom, for the next month, I'll be your Sits Around Does Nothing Man," he stated, and his smile grew into a dreamy one. "It really is the most wonderful time of the year."

The use of the Christmas song used in Eric's words caused Kitty's smile to flatten and she nervously scanned the room to see if Red had by any chance walked in.

"Oh, oh, okay. What…uh…why aren't you relaxing in Madison, dear?" the question left a bad taste in Kitty's mouth.

"I wanted to return a World Book that I borrowed for one of my papers," Eric explained sitting back on the sofa and pulling onto his lap a book, that was certainly not an encyclopedia. "And when I was in Dad's den, I found this little gem. It's a photo album with a bunch of pictures of Christmas from when me and Laurie were kids."

With Red nowhere to be found, Kitty felt as vulnerable as doe left out in the woods; but instead of needing to escape from a hunter, she had to escape from her fawn who had photos of her baby fawns.

"I better go upstairs…"

"But Mom," he called out and when Kitty looked back, she saw saddest little face. "Don't you wanna see how cute I was when I was little?"

Kitty felt her heart crack. "Oh, of course, I do sweetie," She did, she really did. Wanting to look at pictures of her babies with one of her babies, it was every mother's dream! Unfortunately, it was going to have to remain just that for her. "But I can't. Your father wouldn't want me to and I…"

"Come on, Mom. I know Dad said you guys were avoiding Christmas this year," Eric's sad tone could no longer be heard and he lifted his index finger into the air. " _But_ he never said anything about Christmases that have already happened in previous years."

The realization made Kitty's eye open wide. "That is true!"

Before she allowed herself to even give the thought of second guessing herself, Kitty raced over to Eric and joined him over on the couch. Promptly, a smiling Eric scooted over to make room for his mother and reopened the photo album so that it was splayed out on both of their laps. More than a dozen photos filled the first two pages of the book and each and every one of them had either five year old Laurie with her bouncing blonde curls or baby faced three year old Eric—some had the two of them together.

With the memories of Christmas pasts laid out in front of her, Kitty felt her tears began to well up.

"Oh look at my little snicklefritz," she gushed, pointing at a particular photo.

"Yeah," Eric leaned in a little closer. "Hey, it looks like I'm wearing my raincoat from that year."

Kitty nodded. "You know, I think that was the first time you ever got a raincoat for Christmas. Oh, you just loved it. You insisted on wearing it to Christmas diner."

She laughed at the memory of how her Christmas tradition with Eric had begun while flipping to the album's next page. Then sure enough, on the following page was a photo of Eric in his little yellow raincoat sitting at the decorated dining room table. Kitty touched the photo gingerly.

"You know, Mom, I think our raincoat tradition is gonna be what I miss the most this Christmas," shared Eric, that little melancholy voice now returned. "Hopefully, my raincoat from last year isn't too worn out that'll catch pneumonia or something."

Though Eric had said his words in a casual fashion, his nonchalant tone scared Kitty even more. Did he not realize how serious a thing like pneumonia was? She wondered as she sat there staring at her son as he looked through their family album while she tried desperately to keep herself from breaking into a fountain of tears.

0o0o0o

 _December 15, 1983_

 _6:28 P.M._

The next twenty minutes zipped by with the help of over a hundred Christmas photos from the picture album and even more tears from Kitty. She'd started off with a few lone tears but by the time she saw the image of her little babies standing in her kitchen years ago, covered in flour and sprinkles from cookies they'd helped her make, the waterworks turned on at high speed.

Eric had welcomed the first few tears, thinking he'd accomplished his mission but then the river of tears started and panic set in. He tried to comfort her and get the tears to lessen by putting an arm around her shoulder and telling her things would be okay and they were grown up now but that only made his mother cry even harder as she hugged the photo album close to her chest.

Which is exactly the way Red found them sitting when he walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded to know when he saw the upset state of his wife.

"Mom…"Eric started to say but seemed to realize he had to speak louder if he wanted to be heard over his mother's bawling. "Mom's crying."

Red rolled his eyes at the obvious. "I can see that, you, dumbass. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't…I mean I did…" the angry tone Red asked his question in had spooked Eric so much he fumbled with his words, trying badly to string enough of them into a sentence that would make sense. "This isn't…it was supposed to be part of a plan to get you to change your mind about not doing Christmas this year."

His son's explanation made Red sigh and gaze skywards. These dumbasses really were relentless.

"But I think it backfired on me," Eric continued to say, while meekly patting his mother's shaking shoulders. "Like _really_ backfired on me."

Shaking his head, Red made his way to the sofa and sat on the opposite side of Kitty. And luckily Eric knew well enough to move his arm out of the way so that his father could take his place in trying to get his mother to stop crying.

With his arm now taking the place of his son's, wrapped protectively around Kitty's shoulders, Red sent a sharp in Eric's direction while pulling his wife closer to him. The close contact seemed to surprise Kitty, making her realize for the first time that he was in the room.

"Oh, Red," she looked up at him with her tearstained face. "I'm gonna give my baby pneumonia. I'm a horrible mother!"

Kitty practically shoved her crying face into his chest, causing Red to furrow his brow even deeper. How the hell was she gonna give someone pneumonia? He wasn't quite sure but what she'd said about being a horrible mother, told Red that his instincts had been correct, and he knew exactly who was to blame for all of this.

"Well, I hope you're happy," he said to his son. "Now, not only have you made your mother cry, but you have her convinced that she's a horrible mother."

"What? No, I…" Eric jumped up from his seat and aimed his index finger at Red. "If anything, this is _your fault_."

"My fault?"

Eric quickly nodded, becoming more frazzled by the second. "You and your whole stealing Christmas plan."

"I'm not stealing anything, we're _skipping_ Christmas," argued Red.

"Hey, tomayto, tomahto, pal," Eric brushed off his comment. "The point is if you would just agree to celebrate Christmas then I wouldn't have had to come over here and make mom cry. So you see all of this," he swirled his finger around their surroundings then back at Red. " _Your_ fault."

Red continued to glare angrily. "Well it's gonna be _your_ fault when I shove _my_ foot up your ass."

"Isn't it always?" Eric asked with a tilt of his head before leaving the room through the kitchen.

Though Red was left fuming at the smart-mouth response he'd gotten from his son, he was just happy that the dumbass had left. He turned his attention to his wife who had settled her weeping into a few little sniffles now that she was looking down at the open photobook in her lap.

"Oh Red, look at these cute little happy faces," she lifted the album and showed him the photo that had caught her eye.

It was a photo taken over ten years ago, the kids had to have still been in elementary school. They were all sitting around the Christmas tree, the whole load of them, their two biological children and the others who had had wormed their way into their lives. The only ones missing were the foreigner and the Burkhart girl. The foreigner was probably celebrating Christmas around a palm tree that year while the Burkhart girl was most likely spending a fancy Christmas with the lush pair of parents she had.

Steven, Donna, and Kelso were in the photograph sitting with Eric and Laurie. The presents they held and mugs of cocoa beside them told Red that the photo must have been taken on during that Christmas Eve tradition Kitty had come up with for them to exchange their gifts that night so that Christmas day could be spent with their own families at home. With the exception of Steven who spent often spent the night over thanks to the traditional "icy roads" Red and Kitty refused to drive on.

Red's attention was drawn the young image of his daughter. He knew the others were pretty miserable right now, but he briefly wondered how this holiday season was treating his little girl.

"How could we take Christmas away from these cute little face?"

Kitty's questions pulled Red right out of his thoughts. "Kitty, we didn't take Christmas away from these kids, that was years ago. We gave them Christmas that year," he gestured at the photo. "That's why they look so happy and why behind the camera the two of us looked like crap."

The preparation that went into making Christmas a magical time for kids was not something that Red missed.

"What kind of parents would spoil Christmas like this for their kids?" asked Kitty, as if she hadn't heard a word of his argument.

"The kind that was left behind, abandoned on December 1st when you wanted to decorate the house and they all claimed that had better things to do," Red firmly reminded the event that had started the spark to their plans to skip Christmas. "Remember that?"

A sigh left Kitty's lips and she closed the family album. "Of course, I remember that. But…but maybe taking away Christmas from them was a bit _extreme_ ," she tried to reason but Red only frowned. "Maybe we could sort of ease into it a little by taking Groundhog Day away from them instead."

Red closed his eyes and heaved out a heavy sigh. The dumbasses had managed to plant the whole stealing Christmas idea into his wife's head too.

"Kitty, we're not stealing away Christmas from anyone. We're _skipping_ it. We're giving ourselves a break for a change," he gave his explanation once again. "We're not taking it away from the dumbasses. They're not incompetent, they just act like they are," pointed out Red. "If they really wanted to, they could celebrate Christmas all on their own."

He thought about adding that the group didn't need them that much anymore but knew that would do more damage than good, so he kept the comment to himself.

"How?" Kitty wanted to know, her eyes not so tearful but wide and waiting. "Explain to me just how they are going to celebrate Christmas own their own Red."

He opened his mouth to respond but Kitty raged on in full tangent.

"Who's going to make them Christmas cookies and hot cocoa? Who's going to prepare Christmas dinner for them? Who's going to remind them when their favorite Christmas programs are going to start?" she wanted to know. "You tell me who can do all those things Red Forman and then maybe I'll believe that they can handle Christmas on their own!"

The sort of wild look in Kitty's eyes made Red briefly flashback to the days of her early menopause. He wasn't so sure he could go through that again, so instead he pressed on his best smile.

"They'll figure it out, Kitty. And if they don't, who cares?" his casual shoulder shrug intensified Kitty's glare but he grinned on, painting her a picture of their big picture. "We won't because we'll be too busy, hundreds of miles away on the sunny warm ocean shores of Hawaii."

"Oh, screw Hawaii," was Kitty's bitter sounding reply.

Red's smile flattened instantly when he heard his wife's words. He knew skipping Christmas was hard for her, but he thought she had been looking forward to the cruise and visiting Hawaii as much as he was. He thought this trip was something Kitty wanted, something that would make her happy, he didn't understand.

"What?" he asked in a not so usual soft tone.

"You heard me," she seemed to bark back. "Hawaii's so small, it's barely even a state. You know what is a state? Christmas!"

Now Red was really puzzled. "Christmas? Kitty…"

"Christmas is a state of mind, Red!" declared Kitty before her voice started to waiver. "And I miss it _so much_."

And now it all made sense. This wasn't about her not wanting to go on the cruise, it was the sadness turned anger that came from her missing Christmas, that was talking. Spotting the tears forming in her eyes once more, Red rewrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I know you do sweetheart," he patted her upper arm a few times then squeezed her a little tighter. "But you've been so strong in resisting it this past few weeks. I'm proud of you."

Kitty sniffled. "It hasn't been easy."

"I know it hasn't."

"I really do miss Christmas, Red," she said again.

"I know you do, Kitty," he nodded, a new frown furrowing itself onto his forehead. "But I bet you wouldn't miss is as much as you do if it weren't for those darn meddling kids."

With her head still resting on his shoulder, Kitty looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just think about it, Kitty," Red began to say, slowly pulling out of their embrace. "I know you miss bits of Christmas on a daily basis but it's only when any of the dumbasses drop by that you end up either all weepy or angry at me."

"I haven't been angry at you," she tried to argue.

"Yes, you have," Red didn't let her continue, "But it's okay because it's not your fault. It's _theirs_!"

The way Kitty was looking at him, you'd think his nose had started glowing red. "What are you talking about?"

"They're trying to remind you of all the good things about Christmas. The tree, the presents, the decorations and all that crap," Red carefully explained to her. "But notice how they never bring up the other stuff. The traffic, the stress…"

"The crowds," added Kitty.

"That's my girl," Red grinned again, he knew there were some aspects of Christmas his wife was happy to forget about. "They only want you to remember the good stuff so that you'll change your mind about the cruise and then try to do the same to me. Kitty, they're trying to turn you against me."

Kitty appeared skeptical as she shook her head. "Oh, the kids would never do that."

"Kitty, they brought a seven foot tree into our home," he reminded her. "At this point, there's nothing they won't stoop too."

Small wrinkles began to form on Kitty's forehead and she looked down at the photo album in her lap, fidgeting with one of its' top corners. "Do you think that's why Eric was in here looking at all these old Christmas photos?'

"That's what I'd bet my money on," confirmed Red.

"My own baby used my little baby against me, that's…" her curls shook with her head. "That's just not fair!"

Red stared ahead gravely. "Nothing's fair in war, Kitty."

"Do you think they'll be back?" Kitty almost seemed afraid to ask.

"Only ten days till Christmas?" he briefly looked back at her. "I know they'll be back. And probably stronger than ever."

"Oh, dear."

"But it's gonna be okay," Red firmly assured, looking into his wife's eyes and firmly holding her hand. "We just have to be even stronger. For ourselves and for each other. We're a team, Kitty. It's us against them."

It was the way Red had always seen things but now he was sharing his outlook with Kitty and he wanted to make sure she understood how serious the matter was.

"Well," she seemed just a bit unsure, but a smile was breaking onto her lips. "I do like when we're on the same team," she admitted. "Because we really do make a great team."

A smirk was growing on Red's own mouth. "Damn right we do, sweetheart. And this time we won't just be a great team, we'll be a winning team. And you know what this winning team is gonna win?"

"A cruise trip to Hawaii?" Kitty guessed and Red was happy to see the bitterness she'd earlier said 'Hawaii' in was now long gone.

"Exactly! Only ten more days, Kitty," he slipped his arm around her waist this time. "The ocean waves are practically calling out names."

Kitty gave one of her girlish giggles when Red hugged her close to him. "Oh, Red. You know, as much as I miss all the traditions of Christmas, I really am excited about our cruise, honey."

"Good," Red kissed her forehead.

He knew skipping Christmas was not something Kitty was enjoying as much as he was and he hated to think that he was making her do it for something she didn't even want to do.

"And I do _not_ miss hustle or the bustle of the holidays," she continued to share with him. "The other day when I went out shopping for the cruise, I saw the long lines for layaway and giftwrapping and boy, was I happy to not be part of that tradition."

They shared a laugh, thinking about those long lines and their fellow neighbors and friends who had probably spent a few hours' worth of time in them already.

"And, oh, I feel so guilty for even thinking this."

"What?" Red urged, definitely wanting to hear this one.

She looked at him, a smile trying to fight itself onto her lips. "Well, when I was out shopping for the cruise I…" Kitty's shoulders shrugged almost shyly. "I couldn't help thinking that it was nice to be out shopping for myself for a change. Is that horrible?"

"Of course not," he made sure to quickly rid that idea from her mind. "That's what this is all about, Kitty. Not worrying about anyone but the two of us. Not worrying what they think or what to buy them. And you deserve to by yourself something that'll make you happy."

"Thank you, Red," Kitty's smile had managed to break its way through. "And just so you know, I bought something for me for the cruise that I think will make you very happy too."

Red gave her a sort of questioning look which Kitty answered with her own giggle and a coy little smile. His grin grew wider, he knew that look of hers.

"I can't wait to get out on the ocean, so you can show it to me," he told her. This cruise thing really was getting better and better.

" _Well, you know_ ," Kitty almost sounded like she was singing the words. "We don't have to wait."

His brows rose with interest, "We don't?"

Shaking her head, Kitty giggled playfully before she reached up to pull the sides of Red's face until his lips met hers for a kiss.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Next chapter, Eric reports back to the others and Red and Kitty continue to struggle to get a Christmas free moment of peace. Haven't decided if I'll stop this story at the beginning of January or push through it. Any thoughts?_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a very Merry Christmas!_


	12. Christmas Trespassers

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Happy New Year! Here's my first update of the year! Hope you enjoy it! This chapter does take place the same day as the previous one, I had to split it up though, since it was getting way too long. Very special thank you to Eliza Ghost, , MistyMountainHop, Marla's Lost and Azue! Your kind reviews and support were such wonderful Christmas treat for me, thank you! *hug* I Haven't exactly decided how long I'll keep updating this story for but I'm hoping at least through January if you think that's okay. Thank you once again for stopping by to read, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 15, 1983_

 _6:32 PM._

Jackie checked her wristwatch for the umpteenth time, wondering what could be taking Eric so long. She and the others had been waiting out here on the Forman's patio for forever. Or at least that's what it felt like, thanks to the Wisconsin winter.

It was a good thing she and her friends had bundled up in their coats, scarves, and gloves. And Jackie had an extra source of heat wrapped up in her boyfriend's arms.

Just as she was cuddling in closer to Steven's embrace, Eric stepped through the sliding door and onto the patio. Seeing Eric, Jackie pulled away from the warmth of love and hurried over the Formans' son. It was the first time in recent memory Jackie could recall feeling excited about seeing Eric.

That last time had probably been when he'd come home from Africa. This time she just hoped he brought some good news instead of just rhino horn souvenirs.

"So how did it go?" she wasted no time in asking.

"Well, when I left my dad was threatening to stick his foot up my ass and my mom was crying," Eric informed her and the others. "So yeah, not good."

Steven frowned, "Man, you made your mom cry?"

Eric opened his mouth to try to defend himself, but it seemed like Michael had decided to take up the task.

"Hey, we sent Eric on a mission, you gotta expect somebody to cry," Michael stated this reminder. "We're just lucky that it wasn't Eric who ended up crying."

"Thanks, Kelso," Eric's expression was flat, and his voice dripped with sarcasm, not that Michael seemed to have noticed. The taller man just nodded with a grin before patting Eric on the shoulder in as a silent, ' _I got your back, buddy'_ which made Eric's face drop even more.

"Aye, poor Miss. Kitty," Fez's brown eyes were filled with the kind sadness he got when he finished a candy cane. "First she has husband who will not let her celebrate Christmas and now her son makes her cry."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Eric tried to argue.

Jackie was barely listening to word that was being said between the guys, she was instead pacing the pavement trying to figure out what they should do next. It didn't look like Donna was very concerned with her boyfriend's hurt ego either, occupied with her own thoughts that had formed a frown on her forehead.

"You know, my dad has been crying off and on these past few weeks thanks to Red and Mrs. Forman's plan of skipping Christmas," Donna's voice was strong and protective for Bob's sake. "So hearing that Mrs. Forman is crying," her open palms came up as a shield of defense. "I'm sorry but I don't feel sorry about that…"

Donna drifted off and her narrowed eyes shifted downwards. It looked like she'd had a sudden change of heart.

"Okay, maybe that's not true," the redhead's voice was laced with guilt. "Because I actually do feel, like, really sorry for saying that."

"Wait Donna, I think you were onto something with what you said before," Jackie rejoined the conversation, her eyes wide and the wheels in her mind began to weave an idea. "Mrs. Forman crying could actually be a good thing."

"Jackie, man, just cuz she's not getting you some Christmas gifts this year doesn't mean Mrs. Forman deserves to feel bad enough to start crying," Steven firmly told her.

It didn't surprise Jackie one bit to see, Steven come to Mrs. Forman's defense so quickly. They all called Eric a Mama's Boy but when it came to Mrs. Forman, Jackie knew Steven could be a Mama's Boy in his own way—at least, with his tough guy persona he was able to pull it off.

"No, Steven, you don't understand," she shook her head, but a smile was forming on her lips. This was good, really good. "If Mrs. Forman I crying it means they're _this_ " she held up her thumb and forefinger only centimeters apart, "close to forgetting all about their ridiculous plan of skipping Christmas."

Jackie wanted to squeal and clap her hands in celebration of their soon to be victory, but the urge to do so quickly died down when she saw the skeptical looks that her friends—and more important to note, her boyfriend—were exchanging between the five of them.

"How can you be so sure?" Donna was the only one to voice her concern.

Of course, they didn't understand, Jackie thought to herself as her shoulders lowered and she shook her head slightly. It wasn't really their fault that they hadn't figured any of this out yet, but it was definitely going to be up to her to explain it to them. It was a role she took upon often and one she actually quite enjoyed, knowing things other people didn't felt nice; it felt powerful.

"Because Donna, Mr. Forman can't stand to see Mrs. Forman cry," explained Jackie.

When she spotted the wrinkled way Eric's face looked, she was tempted to tell him his mom's crying was his dad's kryptonite but didn't want to appear geeky and besides these were his parents, he should have figured this out by now and used to his own advantage. It's what she would have done.

"He'll do whatever it takes to make her stop crying and happy again. Including celebrating Christmas," continued Jackie, her grin growing even larger before she shrugged her right shoulder. "Mr. Forman's got a weakness for tears, just like my Steven."

As Jackie wrapped her arms around one of Steven's and cuddled closer to him, the others 'oohh' and 'aww'ed at him mockingly. Their friends' noises only made Jackie hug him closer while Steven frowned down at her.

"I don't have a weakness for tears," he stated in a tone gruffer than his usual.

"Oh Steven," Jackie laughed, "Yes, you do."

Steven was not smiling back, "No, I don't."

Instantly, Jackie released him from her hold. "Fine. But you don't have to get so mad at me," her voice cracked, and she quickly turned away from him.

"Jackie, come on," he reached out for her, his voice soft. "I didn't mean…crap."

The look on Steven's face told Jackie and the others, that he had just realized how true Jackie's words had been. He looked kind of surprised, a little embarrassed, and really cute. Jackie couldn't resist craning her neck up to peck his lips sweetly.

"Wait, Jackie, hold on," Eric spoke up, sounding like he was still trying to piece together this puzzle. "So, you're saying that my dad might actually agree to celebrate Christmas this year after all, because _I_ ," his hand pressed over his heart, "made my mom cry?"

Jackie nodded, and the corner of Eric's mouth made a quick upwards twitch.

"So, then that would mean that I did it. I saved Christmas!" He stretched his arms up in his air and threw his head back like he was shouting from the rooftop. "Eric Forman saved Christmas, everybody!"

Though Jackie spotted Donna trying to hide her laughter behind her hand, the outburst from Eric didn't bring Jackie any amusement.

"Don't go polishing your nose just yet, Rudolph," she warned him; they hadn't won just yet. "We still have to hear it from them."

Eric's arms lowered back into place and his celebratory expression seemed to have shrunk into a more worried looking one. Confused, Jackie turned to Steven only to find that he looked rather doubtful too.

"Steven? What's wrong?'

"Come on, Jackie, you know Red's not gonna do that" Steven said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Red's a man of action not words."

"Well, he's gonna have to use words this time," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Steven's brows moved closer together. "What're you expecting him say? _'We're celebrating Christmas after all'_?"

"Either that or ' _Jackie, you win._ ' I'm fine with either one," Jackie shrugged her shoulders and then she saw them.

They were across the street, but Jackie knew exactly who they were. It looked like they had walked right out of a Charles Dickens' novel and the sight of them was enough to make a mischievous smile curl onto Jackie's lips.

"And I think I found the perfect little push to assure that I win," she caught herself before the strange looks the others were giving her. "I mean to assure us that we get Christmas back. You see that over there?"

Not wanting to be rude, Jackie didn't point her finger and instead used her chin to gesture in the direction of her interest.

"Oo! Is it Santa?" asked an excited Michael as he looked over the others' heads.

Donna squinted her eyes, deepening her frown. "Christmas carolers?"

Jackie smiled widely and nodded her head and soon Donna's expression reflected hers.

"Jackie, you are so badass," Donna praised, clearly understanding what Jackie was up to and being in favor of it too. "I'm glad you're on our team."

"I know," grinned Jackie.

Fez had spotted the carolers too and was in awe of their attire. "Oh, they are wearing top hats," he said longingly. "I have always wanted to wear a top hat."

"You could pull one off," commented Michael after giving Fez a quick onceover.

"Thank you," Fez replied somewhat bashfully.

While Michael and Fez had been busy discussing top hats, it looked like Eric and Steven were figuring out what Jackie's mind was cooking up. However, unlike Donna, neither one of them seemed to find the idea as brilliant as the girls did.

"Jackie, man, I don't think this such a good idea," Steven spoke in cautious tone.

"Yeah, Jackie, if you do this we're really gonna get it from Red," Eric tried to reason with her. "And by ' _it'_ I mean his foot and by ' _we'_ I mean my ass."

"You worry too much," Jackie told him before throwing her hand up in the air and waving at the neighborhood's visitors. "Yoohoo!"

In just a matter of minutes the carolers were packed onto the Formans' driveway. There were more of than that Jackie realized, ten at least. Dressed in clothes that were not only very vintage but very much in the season colors of green and red. The women sported large bonnets while they men wore top hats—which Fez grew to admired more and more the closer they got to him.

"Are you carolers?" Jackie asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

An older woman whose rounded face looked even rounder wrapped up in her bonnet, smiled and nodded happily. "Yes, we are. We're out caroling with our church."

Jackie smiled right on back, "Well that's just wonderful! I just have one question for you…"

"Can I wear your top hat?" Fez asked the tall Abraham Lincoln looking caroler he had been gawking at.

Abe looked down at Fez and frowned, "No."

"Aye," pouted Fez.

"That wasn't my question," Jackie said quickly, hoping her friend's awkward question hadn't ruined their chance. "I wondered, do you think you could sing some Christmas songs for the people in this house here?"

The carolers looked at The Forman home which Jackie had been pointing to, but none of them looked very excited by the idea. A few had even lost their smiles. The lack of Christmas decorations must not have been missed and had probably even created some daunting emotions in the singers.

"Oh," the woman looked at the house with uncertainty and then at Jackie. "I didn't think anyone was home here."

"Oh, they're home alright," Donna smirked from the sidelines.

The woman still didn't look very convinced, but a small smile had at least found its way to her face. "Are they Jewish? Or Buddhist or something?"

"No, no, none of that. In fact, what they are, are my parents," Eric stepped up to say; it looked as though he'd taken Jackie's words about worrying to much as a challenge to do the opposite of such. "And right now they're a little down on their Christmas spirit."

Jackie was quite impressed by the sad, pitiful look Eric had ended his statement with.

"Oh dear," the leader of the carolers held her hand to her heart.

"Yeah," Eric nodded somberly, then perked back up with hopefulness. "But I think some Christmas carols might really cheer them up. What do you say?"

"Well, alrighty then!" she agreed, getting a cheer of celebration from both the basement friends and her fellow carolers.

"Oo, I have the perfect song for you guys to sing," Kelso said as the two groups made their way to the front of the house to begin their show.

0o0o0o

 _December 15, 1983_

 _7:04 P.M._

Back inside the house Red and Kitty were enjoying one of the many perks of having an empty house—having their living room all to themselves.

They had been necking like left alone teenagers, for how long Red couldn't say. It actually felt more like they'd gone back in time to long before they'd decided to skip Christmas, before their Christmases had become a big thing for their kids, before they'd had kids.

While the idea of going upstairs to see what purchases Kitty had made for their cruise had sounded mighty inviting, Red had no objections to staying downstairs and taking advantage of their living room sofa. He was lying back on the sofa with his head using the armrest as pillow and Kitty on top of him, their arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked together.

It was nice not to have to worry about any incoming interruptions.

However, just as Red thought this, he heard a faint sound. It was a sort of funny, squeaky sound. His eyed opened and though he tried not to alert Kitty—her actions told hm she hadn't heard anything—Red also tried to make out just what the noise was.

He listened closely and sure enough he did hear a sound. It was one that started in low…

" _You better not pout, I'm telling you why."_

Then it started to grow.

" _Santa Claus is coming to town!"_

The loud unexpected chorus sprang Red and Kitty apart from each other; both looking as startled and confused as the other.

"What the hell?" Red asked, carefully pushing his wife off him so that he could sit up.

The Christmas song was still going, almost getting louder with each sentence. It didn't sound like any familiar singing artist nor did it sound like something that was coming from a radio. It reminded Red of the town's elementary kids that took an annual fieldtrip to go caroling at the mall. But the mall was miles away, this song was coming from somewhere very close by.

Red eyed the window behind Kitty's organ. The curtains were drawn closed, but he was almost positive that the still singing singers of the Christmas carol could be found behind it.

"Stay here," he told Kitty, then ducked down and keeping low he managed to slink his way over to the window and take a careful peek outside. A loud groan left his throat when he saw what was out there. "Ah, jeeze."

Kitty sat nervously on the sofa. "What is it, Red?"

"Trespassers," he informed her, still glaring at the singing crowd standing out on his front lawn.

It seemed that Red's response had peaked Kitty's curiosity some more because seconds later she was on the opposite side of the organ and pulling aside the gold colored curtains to see things for herself.

"Oh, they're carolers, Red," she awed with a smile. "They're not trespassers."

Looking to see his wife still gazing out the window, Red scowled and spoke over the caroling choir. "They're on our property without being invited. They're trespassers, Kitty."

That was enough to pull Kitty's attention away from their visitors if only to shake her head disapprovingly in Red's direction.

Red said nothing and returned to focus to group outside some of those singing, overly cheery looking faces out there looked oddly familiar…

It didn't take long to place them.

"Crap. Look who's out there leading the group of intruders."

"What?" swiftly Kitty peered out the window, getting on her tiptoes and squinting her eyes.

A loud gasp told Red that she'd spotted them.

"Oh, it's Jackie! Oh, and Donna too!" cried Kitty, clutching her hand to her chest, like she was holding back the urge to wave to them. Her eyes suddenly grew wider. "Oh, oh! Red, Eric's out there and Steven too! I have been trying to get them to go caroling for years. I need to get my camera!"

"Kitty, wait!" he called out to stop her but she was already gone.

Heaving out a sigh, Red turned back to the window and out at the singing carolers that consisted of his son and his friends. The way they were singing merrily out there like a bunch of dumbasses. They had Kitty fooled making her think they looked all cute and crap but Red knew they were playing dirty.

Suddenly the loud one of Eric's friends looked towards the window and caught Red's stare before he could try to hide away again. She kept right on singing along with the others but flashed him a much too happy kind of a grin and wiggled her fingers in wave.

Red just glowered back at her before pulling the curtains shut.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _In the next chapter Red gets a visitor at the muffler shop and they mean business._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	13. Bah Humbug

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello there, sorry for the longish wait on this next chapter. Christmas Vacation came to an end and real life and work took up most of my fanfic time but I wanted to post a few more chapter before Valentine's Day. Thank so very you so much for all of the amazing support you all have given this story, I adore writing it and it really means a lot to hear that some of you are still enjoying it too! Some very big thank yous go out to elena-monterro (from tumblr), TvFanaticDayDreamer, Marla's Lost, and to morellidoy for the so very kind words you had for the previous chapter, that was a pretty fun one to write! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review if you can, even if it's your first review don't worry I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 _December 16, 1983_

 _10:34 A.M._

Red sat behind the counter of his muffler shop with an open leger and a hot cup of coffee—his third one that day. Normally Red didn't consume so much caffeine so early in the morning but after the visit from the Christmas trespassers the night before, he needed every drop in the pot.

The dumbasses and their caroling friends kept on singing almost all the way to midnight. Red had wanted to call the cops, but Kitty wouldn't allow him to call the police for something Christmas related, even if they had decided to skip it, she reminded him that not everyone around them had to. Though he'd understood where she was coming from, Red still wished he could have done something to get them off his lawn instead of just waiting for them to tire themselves out, it was something that he continued to feel bitter about that morning.

However, now that he was away from it all in the safety of his shop, Red's mood was improving. He was reviewing the month's earnings and found himself grinning at the thought of possibly being able to double some of the earnings during one of the Casino Nights on the cruise.

Only nine more days, Red thought to himself then suddenly realized that for the first time in years—perhaps even decades—he, Red Forman, was counting down the days till Christmas.

Just then the silver bells above the shop's door gave a small jangle and Red looked up but immediately wished he hadn't when he saw who was there.

"Aw jeeze," he groaned. "Isn't it bad enough you people have taken over my house, now you've gotta come invade my work place?"

His grousing though didn't seem to intimidate the dark-haired girl and she continued to make her way into the shop, striding over to the counter where Red sat.

"Don't worry Mr. Forman, it's only me," Jackie tried to assure him.

Red narrowed his eyes at her. "It only starts with one," he grimly reminded making her shoulders sag. "And I'm telling you right now whatever Christmas junk you've brought with you this time, it could be a key to a brand-new corvette, it's going into the trash."

There was a brief flash of shock on the girl's face, most probably caused by his comment about the corvette. Hell, it had surprised him a bit too but as the words left his mouth Red knew he would pick a holiday get away cruise with his wife over a brand-new corvette especially if picking the cruise kept The Loud One from the satisfaction of getting him to change his mind about skipping Christmas.

"I didn't bring anything this time," she said then threaded her fingers together and placed her hands on the counter top, an action that made Red eye her suspiciously, waiting for the kid to reveal what she was really up to. "I'm here because we have a problem and we need to work together to fix it."

Pressing his lips together Red shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I know how to solve my problem."

Jackie looked at him expectantly, probably eager to know what she had to do to get Christmas back to him and Kitty.

"You could leave," he made the suggestion like it was the great idea he believed it was.

The unamused expression on the girl's face told him that she did not share his excitement. However, as irritated as she may have appeared, the Burkhart kid wasn't backing down.

Instead she stood up a little taller and jutted her chin out just a bit, looking Red square in the eye. "And you could solve my problem by agreeing to celebrate Christmas again."

"We're not doing Christmas this year," he firmly reminded.

"Then I'm not leaving," Jackie replied in such a casual manner, she even had a shrug to go with it.

Red's brows furrowed close together as he watched Jackie pull up a second stool to the counter and settle in to make herself comfortable; not just in the backless seat but from what Red was putting together, the whole shop as well.

"What?"

"I'll solve your problem once you solve my problem," she explained. "But until then I'll just spend all of my free time here. And I have a lot of it right now."

She flashed him a sparkling smile that he met with a scowl.

"Yup, I'll just be here talking and talking and talking." Her smile grew with every use of the word 'talking' she knew his dislike for the activity. "Maybe I'll even do my nails, bring in some of my girly magazines to have around here. Oh, and I might even…"

"Fine," Red nodded just once but it was enough to show his agreement.

"Have time to redecorate…wait," the cunning smile she wore suddenly flipped into a confused frown. "Did you say, 'Fine'?"

"Sure did."

"You said 'fine,'" she recollected aloud as if hearing herself say the words might help it make more sense. "But you can't be fine with it. Why are you fine with it?"

The corners of Red's mouth twisted into a knowing smirk. "Shop's only open for half a day tomorrow and then I'm closing up for vacation."

"But I thought your cruise wasn't until Christmas day."

"It's is," he confirmed, pleased that at least this detail was one the kids seemed to remember. "But I'm taking off a few extra days before to get everything packed up and ready to go."

She stared back at him, her big eyes looking worried and almost panicked. Red was sure he'd even shocked her speechless, it was a very brief, and very peaceful moment, before Jackie did begin to speak—and in outraged manner at that.

"How could you do this, Mr. Forman? _How_?"

Not liking to be spoken to in a raised voice, Red frowned and turned the question right back at her. "How could you leave Kitty the day she wanted to spend time with all of you?"

"We went to see Steven's family," the Burkhart girl reminded with a sigh. "You know he thinks of you and Mrs. Forman as family, but Steven also needs to spend time with his real family."

Red didn't want to admit it but the girl did have a point. Hell, he was always telling the band of misfits to get out of his house and go to back to their own family. Maybe, it wasn't exactly fair to make Steven and even his buttinsky girlfriend feel bad about doing something he'd been telling them for years to do.

"His rich family," added Jackie.

And suddenly Red no longer felt so bad about his actions. He'd been telling them to go with their own families for years, it was their own fault for choosing to listen to him only recently.

"We had to go that day to make sure they wouldn't forget about us when they were shopping for Christmas gifts," she continued rambling on. "But you know, mostly the family thing."

"Well, I'm looking out for my family too," Red firmly stated and just when he noticed her starting to open her mouth, he cut her off with his own words. "My wife."

She pouted and folded her arms across her chest; but she let him continue.

"This cruise…this is the kind of trip Kitty's sister takes more than once a year. And even though she's never mentioned it before, I know Kitty would love to go on a trip like this. And she deserves to go on a trip like this." Red explained, keeping to himself the fact that the skipping of the holiday was the only way he could afford to take Kitty on this cruise.

His open palms softly tapped the counter surface a few times. "I just wanna take Kitty on this trip of a lifetime, while we still can."

"Still can?" Jackie repeated the words like they were said in a foreign language, but her hand flew to her gasping mouth when the words seemed to finally sink in. "Oh my God! Was Michael right? Is one of you dying?"

Red scrunched his face up in confusion and disgust at the idea of a Kelso being right about something. "No! I just want to do this for Kitty."

The look on the kid's face told Red, he hadn't convinced her, and her mind was still wrapped by that Kelso-made absurdity.

"For Kitty?" she answered, now sounding close to tears. "Oh my God, Mrs. Forman's dying isn't she?"

"Nobody is dying dammit!" Red shouted not wanting to have any other kind of discussion on such an idea that he didn't even want to think about.

Jackie looked less sad, but her stubbornness remained in tacked. "Well, your practically killing Christmas."

"I'm not…" he stopped himself, tired of repeating this argument over and over. Maybe he was approaching it the wrong way. He cleared his throat, trying to contain his frustration. "If you kids really wanted to, you could have Christmas all on your own. You don't need me and Kitty in order to celebrate Christmas."

"It wouldn't be the same, especially to not be at your house for the holiday. I think I've spent more Christmas Eves there than at my parents' house," Jackie informed and for the first time since stepping into the shop, she actually sounded quite genuine. "Not spending Christmas at your house would be like Thanksgiving without the big sales afterwards."

It was a bit of an unorthodox metaphor but Red was able to understand the connection she was trying to make; after all, he disliked both things. The unusual metaphor, as well as the rest of the explanation by Jackie, sparked an idea that Red thought just might work for everyone.

"Look, I'll make you a deal," he laced his fingers together and leaned forward, prepared to make his offer. "How about you and your little elves stop hounding Kitty and me about Christmas, and I'll let you come over to our house to celebrate the holiday." He held up a halting finer, "On Christmas day. _After_ Kitty and I have left for our cruise."

The young woman sat there looking not only unimpressed but almost bored. "No."

"What?"

"No," she shook her head this time. "No deal."

"Why not?" Red couldn't believe his ears. "You'd finally be getting what you and the dumbasses have always been after. You'll get the house!"

"It's not just the house, Mr. Forman," she said shaking her head. "We want to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at your house like we always do. with you and Mrs. Forman there."

Red sighed and looked off to the side, hoping to hide how the kid's guilt was _maybe,_ just starting to get to him—just a tiny bit.

"Preferably with presents," promptly Jackie added, in a matter of fact tone that made Red's scowl quickly reappear.

However, as annoyed as Red was by the girl's comment there was a part of him that was actually thankful for it. After all, it had served as a reminder of one of the holiday ordeals that he was happy to have avoided this year by planning for the cruise.

He looked over at Jackie, giving her a smirk that she in turn seemed to raise an eyebrow at.

"You know something, Jackie, talking with you has really made me realize that you're right," he said and the joy that appeared on Jackie's face, probably from being told she was right about something, made Red's lips stretch a little more. "This year Christmas won't be the same…"

"Oh, Mr. Forman I'm so glad you finally…"

"It'll be even better," he finished.

Jackie's beaming smile faded when she stopped midway through her sentence and simply sat there in shock. She looked like she didn't know what to say or what to do with that curveball she'd just been thrown. Pleased, with the reaction he got, Red stood from his own seat, silently signaling to Jackie that the conversation was over.

"Mr. Forman," she called out, obviously not reading his signal correctly. "I'm giving you one last chance to change your mind about skipping Christmas. And if you don't, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" he asked, raising his chin. None of these dumbass kids had ever really dared to challenge him.

She sat up a little straighter and mirrored his chin lift. "I'll do something that I really hoped I wouldn't have to do."

The confidence she spoke her words in not only intrigued Red, but it also reminded him of what he'd learned that day in the garage years ago; the Burkhart girl wasn't like the other dumbasses.

"Like what?"

"Well," her shoulders shrugged in a manner that reminded Red of his adopted son. "Word travels pretty fast in a small town like Point Place. Let's just say that I can make it travel even faster. I think you skipping Christmas will really have people talking."

"Let 'em talk. I don't care what people think," he gruffly reminded.

"What about your customers?" she was quick to ask. "When they hear that you're skipping Christmas, that might not be good for business."

Red had to give her some credit, seemed like she'd at least thought this out more than the kettle head had when he tried to steal the rooftop Santa from the basement the other night. Unfortunately for Jackie though, her planned out threat still wasn't stirring up any fear from Red.

"Plenty of my shop's customers already know, doesn't bother them one bit," he shared with her, then smirked and proudly declared, "Hell, I'm a hero to some of those guys."

"To the men sure, but what about the women? After all, it is _the_ _women_ who really handle Christmas," Jackie reminded then titled her head to the side, trying to appear concerned but Red saw right through her act. "Do you really wanna put Mrs. Forman through all that?"

His scowl sunk deeper into his forehead. "Through what? What did you do to Kitty?"

"Me? No, no, Mr. Forman, this is on _you_. I haven't done anything," she said innocently mere seconds before a not so innocent smile flashed onto her face. " _Yet_. And I won't do anything at all if you just agree to do the right thing and celebrate Christmas this year."

This was crazy. Red felt like he was in a scene from a damn mobster movie but the reality was that this whole thing was all because some twenty-something-year-old kids wanted him to celebrate Christmas. What these kids didn't seem to get yet was that the more they pushed him to celebrate it, the faster Red wanted to pack his cruise ship luggage.

"So, what do you say, Mr. Forman?"

Red stared back at Jackie. He wasn't a fan of being on the receiving end of an offer that one shouldn't refuse. He also didn't like the idea of Kitty being put in the middle of things, she was having enough of a hard time avoiding Christmas. But Red knew his wife, she was strong and could handle whatever Jackie threw at her—and he'd make sure he was there to help her with what she couldn't handle.

Kitty wanted to go on this cruise, he wanted to go on this cruise. They were going on this cruise, dammit!

"We'll send you a postcard from the ship," he replied, giving a smirk to tick her off even more.

The smirk looked to have done its job because Jackie scowled back angrily and huffed loudly as she got up and marched her loud clomping heels to the door.

"Fine, but just remember, you brought this upon yourself," she pointed warningly at Red, turned to leave but quickly spun back around and smiled sweetly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Bah humbug," Red muttered back at the shut door once she was gone.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _In the next chapter the citizens of Point Place start to catch wind of Red and Kitty's plan of skipping Christmas and there's one person in particular who wants to talk to them about it. Can you guess who?_

 _Definitely gonna post the next chapter before Valentine's Day but how soon I can't say. Also, this week is my birthday so no promises but I'm hoping to post a new oneshot soon too!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day and remember there's only 332 days till Christmas 2019!_


End file.
